Bite That Binds
by dardarbinx101
Summary: Tris is driving home late and swerves to avoid this huge beast in the middle of the road. The car accident almost kills her...until a mysterious stranger saves her. Who is he? And why is her world changing around her? Sounds are louder and scents are stronger. Then there's the mechanic working on her car...his scent pulling her in, driving her insane.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey all! This is a one-shot that would not leave me alone. I'll probably do another chapter, maybe two, for this. I'll be working on TLAMLY and/or Lean on Me tomorrow...if not then, it'll be Sunday/Monday when I next update because I'm going away for the weekend. Sorry! I'll make it up to you with lots of drama and all that :)**

 **This is AU (there's no Divergent themes in this at all, really...)**

 **Characters will be ooc to fit plot/during certain situations**

 **I do not own Divergent or any related characters/situations**

 **This is rated M: strong language/sexual content/gore**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Tris was cursing as she drove home—her little Neon zipping down the road. It was well after midnight—way later than she was used to leaving. She bit her lip. _I just had to volunteer to stay late._ She rolled her eyes as she gripped the steering wheel—a sigh on her tongue. Her fingers were tapping on the wheel, her eyes casting glances in the mirror every now and then—complete darkness trailing after her. She shivered, the shadows stretching over the pavement. They tree branches clawed at the nighttime air—the moon hiding behind black clouds.

She chewed on her lower lip as she shifted into fifth gear, her car sputtering as she let off of the clutch. Sighing, she rounded the corners of the winding road—the street not as familiar in the darkness. "It's just the dark playing tricks on me," she whispered to herself—tingles shooting up her spine.

She glanced at the clock. _12:42._ She groaned, the half-hour long drive home seeming to take forever. She huffed as she reached to turn on the radio—the dark woods surrounding the little road. She chewed on her lower lip—static shooting through her speakers. She pressed the other buttons for more stations, turning the dial to find something that worked—all static. _You have got to be kidding me._ She kept glancing up to the road—her headlights the only illumination in the darkness—as she went through her purse in search for her phone.

She smiled as her fingers wrapped around the cold object, her smile faltering when she pressed the power button and the screen remained black. _Oh, you have got to be kidding me!_ She looked to her power outlet—her car charger lacking the cable to charge her phone. Groaning, she slammed her phone back into her purse—her car jerking a little as she did so. Her fingers gripped the wheel tightly—her knuckles white. She jammed her fingers back to the radio, trying to force music to spill from the speakers. She took her eyes off the road, a small gasp emitting from her lips as the radio popped—faint music hissing from the speakers before static took over.

Giving up, she looked back to the road—golden eyes surrounded by black fur locked on her. Gasping, she whipped her car around—the tires spinning out of control. It happened so fast—the world was spinning around her, deafening silence encasing her. Then there was the crunch of metal and bark—tree limbs stretching through the windshield.

Tris smacked her forehead on the steering wheel—the air-bag popping out a second too late. She tried to blink her vision clear—the world dark and blurry. There was the sound of metal stretching, then a snap. She tried to twist her head, wincing as pain shot through her body.

She shut her eyes, warmth encasing her as strong arms pulled her out. She shivered—the chill of the air wrapping around her skin as her body met the cold earth. She inhaled sharply—the scent of blood and rubber filling her nostrils. She blinked rapidly—the branches reaching for her. She turned to the side, her red Neon embracing the trees.

"Are you okay?" His voice was smooth and cold—like ice. She wanted to shake her head and scream—tears prickling her eyes.

There was a form above her—blurry. She could tell he had blonde hair—blue eyes, maybe. She furrowed her brows. Perhaps, golden. She couldn't dwell on that much longer as her body spasmed in the dirt—her chest heaving. Copper filled her mouth—her ribcage crushing in on itself. _Is this what dying feels like?_ She tried to reach out to him—his warm hands around her own. Then the warmth was fading. The cold was digging through her skin—seeping into her bones.

"I'm going to help you." His voice was far away now. There was a small sting on her shoulder—a strange warmth.

Darkness was all she knew—even the coldness was gone. There was just nothing. No sounds. No colors. No feelings. Nothing at all.

* * *

Tris opened her eyes, immediately shutting them against the harsh yellows of the morning sun. Blinking a few times, she slowly opened her eyes—her room coming into view. Sighing, she got out of bed—groaning as her limbs stretched. _Fuck,_ she thought as she moved slowly—her body aching with each step.

She hobbled her way to the bathroom—her fingertips lifting yeterday's shirt up slowly. She peeled the fabric off—her skin bruised and dirty. She twisted her neck—a red mark on her shoulder. _Did something bite me?_ She ran a finger over the mark—her skin almost smooth.

Peeling the rest of her clothes off, she got into the shower—the hot water cascading down her body. She hissed softly, the steam and heat melting her pain away.

She was drying herself off with a towel when she went for her phone, a curse on her tongue when she realized it was dead. She plugged it into the charger as she got dressed—wincing every now and then. She walked around her house, a faint buzzing by her ear.

She whipped her head around, her eyes narrowing. A fly was zooming about through the air. _Fucking nasty,_ she thought as she flung her hands out to catch it. She swallowed hard—her fingertips clutching to the wings of the bug. It flapped about between her nails before she let it go—her eyes blinking rapidly.

She shook her head before going to the fridge, her stomach growling loudly. She rummaged through the drawers—nothing looking too appetizing. Her finger slipped through the clear wrap covering the ground meat—the raw meat and blood swarming her nostrils. Tris moaned, her mouth salivating as she leaned in closer to the package. She felt her world sway—something pounding against her chest before she shook her head wildy—her fingers lacing around a red apple instead. She was in the middle of eating the fruit when her phone buzzed on the nightstand.

Tris went over to it, eyes going wide when she saw two missed calls from her boss, Tobias. _Shit, shit, shit, shit,_ she chanted as she pulled up the voicemail—her lip between her teeth.

 _"Hey, Tris. It's 9, now."_ Tris glanced to the clock. _11 a.m._ Tris groaned mentally. _"I was just wondering when you were stopping by."_ Tris sighed as she clicked the next voicemail. _"It's 10:30. Guess you're not coming in. I hope everything is okay. Give me a call to let me know what's going on—this isn't like you."_

Tris chewed on her lower lip as she dialed him back—pacing as it rang. She peered out of her front window as he answered, a small gasp escaping her lips as she looked into her empty driveway.

 _"Tris?"_

Tris shook her head, swallowing hard. _Fuck!_ "Hey, I'm so sorry—I don't think I can make it in today."

Silence. _"What's going on?"_ He sounded slightly annoyed and Tris winced in repsonse.

She pinched her palm with her nails as she remembered the previous night. "I was in a car accident." She sighed as he rambled on—asking if she was okay. "I'm fine. I think my car is trashed—but I'm okay."

 _"How did you get home?"_

Tris chewed on her lower lip as she thought. _That's what I'm wondering._ "I got a tow." She swallowed hard. She didn't want to lie to him—but she didn't really know what else to say. "I have to go. I'm really sorry."

 _"It's okay. I hope you're okay. Let me know what tomrrow is going to look like—if you're not coming in."_

"Okay. Thanks." Tris hung up the phone before dialing her insurance company. "Hello? Yeah—I was in an accident. Yeah—Tris Prior." She rolled her eyes as she paced her apartment—something catching her eye. "Yeah—it was on the middle of—" She stopped mid-sentence as she read the small note on the table—someone else's handwriting on the paper.

 _I figured you wouldn't want a strange man lingering in your home—I found you on the road and brought you here. Found your address on your license. Car is at Coulter's Cars on the main road. Glad you're okay—pay attention while driving!_

Tris felt anger sizzle beneath her skin as the person on the other line tried to get her attention. "Sorry—wrong number," Tris muttered as she hung up. She grabbed the note before heading out the door.

The walk was fifteen minutes long—ten minutes faster than it should have been. When she reached a modest mechanic shop, she swung the door open—the bell chiming around her. She walked to the desk—the room empty. Sighing, she tapped on the service bell—wincing at the loud sound.

She gritted her teeth when no one came—looking around the room. She saw a sofa she could sit on—the leather seats old and worn. She twisted her head around—a staff only door to the right of the desk. She pursed her lips—her legs carrying her through the door.

She walked into the garage slowly—the sound of scraping metal and sparking wires all around her. She walked down the grated walkway—cars all around her in various forms of decay. Some were missing tires—engines were gone—some were scrunched up.

She rounded a corner—her red Neon coming into view. Her heart drummed up her throat—the car in some serious need of love. It wasn't terrible—the paint was scratched and the front was dented. The lights needed to be replaced and the front windshield was smashed in. She stepped closer, a strange scent encasing her. She inhaled deeply—sweat and earth and musk. She felt her stomach tighten—her spine tingling as she stepped around her car. She gasped as she noticed the driver-side door—the metal frame all mangled. She watched him bend the metal back—his biceps bulging and muscles rippling. She chewed on her lower lip—his skin glistening.

"You shouldn't be here." The voice was sharp, like nails on a chalkboard.

Tris shook her head, snapped back to reality as she turned around. The guy was tall and lean, his dark hair gleaming and green-brown eyes narrowed. She looked to his name-tag. _Peter._ She smiled softly. "I'm sorry—I got this note and—it's just that that car is mine," she said, nodding back to the Neon.

Peter quirked his brow, scoffing. "That mess is yours?"

Tris huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. "Yes."

Peter smirked down at her. "You still can't be here."

Tris shivered, his smirk growing. She opened her mouth to speak when another voice cascaded down her eardrums—smooth and cold, like ice.

"It's okay, Peter." She turned to see the man from before walk forward, a towel around his shoulders. His hair was blonde and short—his gray-blue eyes intense. He quirked a brow. "You can go now." Tris heard Peter scoff before his footsteps faded away. She watched him as he took off his working gloves, his hands slightly smudged. "I'm Eric. Eric Coulter."

Tris stared at him—heat crawling up her neck as he gave her a sideways smile. "Uh. Tris Prior." She chewed on her lower lip—his scent all around her. "That mess over there is mine."

She watched Eric's smile falter slightly, his gray-blue eyes suddenly cold. "You were in quite the accident, it seems. You seem to look okay, though." He gave her a wicked grin. "Thankfully."

Tris laughed nervously. "Yeah. There was this huge dog—the size of a bear, really." She rubbed her hands over her arms as she remembered the glowing, golden eyes. "I must have swerved to avoid it—hit a tree."

Eric nodded as he brushed past her, nodding for her to follow. They walked back out to the main room as he took a seat at the desk. Tris sat down on the sofa—the leather cool against her skin. "The damage is all superficial. Headlights are busted, dented hood and bumper. The driver-side door needs to be replaced as does the windshield." He sighed, his brows furrowed. "The cost is going to—" He was interrupted as something padded into the room.

Tris grunted as the massive furball tackled her—his tongue attacking her neck. Tris giggled as she hugged the creature—the fur soft against her skin. "Hey! What's your name?" She asked in a sing-song voice—the dog tilting his head at her. She smiled as she scratched behind his ear—his golden eyes closing as he leaned into her hand. "You're gorgous."

"That's Uriah," Eric said as he stood up. He raised his brow as he snapped his finger, the dog looking back to him. "And he shouldn't be here."

The dog looked back to Tris, a small whine sounding from him. Tris puffed out her lips as she gave him one last pat before he padded away. "What kind of dog is he? Husky?" She noted the pointed ears and wide-chested frame—the brown fur long and fluffy.

"Something like that," Eric muttered. "Anyway—the cost—it's not looking pretty."

Tris stiffened. "I don't really have a lot of money to spare."

Eric nodded. "I'm willing to work out the costs with you. We can discuss it when it's finished."

Tris shook her head, something churning in her gut. "Thanks—but that doesn't sit right. Just tell me what it is and I'll work it out—do you have payment plans?"

Eric smirked at her, his fingers tapping on the desk as he leaned back on it. "Tell you what. I'll pay for the parts—you pay for the labor."

Tris chewed on her lower lip as she thought it over—his eyes on her. She shifted in her seat—his smirk widening. She nodded slowly. "Okay." She filled out the slip he gave her—her address and phone number. She was about to leave when a thought hit her. "Hey, Eric?"

"Yeah?"

"Who brought my car in here?"

She watched something unreadable flash across his face—his features dark. "A friend."

* * *

Tris was sitting at the bar, nursing a drink while Christina flirted with the bartender.

Laughing, Christina sat back down, nudging Tris' shoulder. "So—you were in a freaking car accident and you're totally fine." She narrowed her gaze. "I'm still pissed I just now found this out, by the way. But who is the mysterious stranger who brought you home and towed your car?"

Tris shrugged her shoulders as a familiar scent wafted into the bar—all earth and musk. She inhaled deeply, casting glances around the room. "A friend," she whispered as she narrowed her eyes—someone almost familiar slipping between the bodies.

She was following his retreating figure when a hand was on her shoulder. Snapping back around, she narrowed her gaze—a guy staring at her. Tris jerked her shoulder back, his smile faltering just a little. "I was wondering if I could buy you a drink?" His voice was dark—but all wrong. She looked him over. He was cute—brown hair and dark eyes—sun-kissed skin. She watched Christina wink before stalking off to the dance-floor—disappearing into the crowd.

Tris quirked her brow as she grabbed her glass, sipping softly. "I have a drink."

He smirked at her. "My name is Drew, what's yours?"

She inhaled deeply—his scent light. She felt her stomach twist as she opened her mouth to speak—a strange warmth behind her. "I'm sorry I'm late."

She turned around, Eric Coulter leaning against the bar. She swallowed hard as she looked him over—his black shirt tight against his body and his eyes dark and intense. She felt Drew stiffen behind her, his jaw clenched. "It's okay. Drew kept me company," she said with a wink—watching as heat colored Drew's cheeks.

Eric stepped closer to her, a deadly smirk on his lips. "Oh really?" He leaned in closer and she breathed him in—something almost feral mixed with sweat. "Why, thank you. But I've got it from here."

Tris watched Drew bob his head up and down before stalking away. She giggled softly before turning to Eric—a smirk on his lips. "What was that?'

He shurgged as he leaned against the bar. "You looked like you could use some rescuing."

Tris quirked her brow. "I needed to be rescued?"

Eric smirked, his eyes darkening. "You don't think so?"

Tris huffed. "I think I can save myself."

Eric's smirk grew wider. "Oh yeah? You're an independent girl. Capable of defending herself from all sorts of creeps."

She felt heat crawl up her neck. "Like you?" He flinched slightly, his smirk faltering. "You kind of showed up out of no where."

"I can't enjoy myself at a bar?"

Tris chewed on her lower lip, her stomach churning. _I'm such an idiot._ "I'm sorry. I didn't mean—"

Eric nodded quickly. "It's okay. You're saved." He started to brush past her, her skin tingling as they connected. "It was nice seeing you, Tris."

She sat on the stool not bothering to watch him leave. _What the fuck was that?_ The longer she sat there thinking about the encounter, the angrier she got. _Honestly. What the fuck?_ She slammed the rest of her drink down—the brown liquid burning her throat. She got up and stalked to the door—running as fast as she could.

She didn't know how she knew where to go—but she did. There was something in the air—something almost feral. She followed the scent down the winding streets—his auto repair shop coming into view. She huffed as she stomped forward, twisting the knob. _He locked it._ She banged on the door—the glass cold against her skin.

She stood in the nighttime air waiting. After a moment, she chewed on her lip—something in her gut pinching. _What the fuck am I doing?_ She shook her head. _Why am I so pissed? I barely know the guy._ She was too busy thinking about what had brought her here that she hadn't heard the chime of the bell as the door opened. She also didn't see him lean on the doorframe—his eyes trained on her.

"What are you doing?" She shivered as his voice sent tingles up her spine.

She locked eyes with him, her lower lip between her teeth. "I don't really know." She stepped closer to him. "I just know that I had to follow you." She blinked a few times. "Is that weird?"

She watched him clench and unclench his jaw. He tore his eyes from her—looking above her as he motioned for her to come inside. She stalked in, the air oddly warm against her skin as he led her past the office. There was a narrow set of steps they walked up—the door at the top revealing a small apartment.

"This is where I live," Eric said, annoyance lacing his voice. "Make yourself comfortable."

Tris nodded as she sat down on the couch. "What's going on?"

"With what?"

 _Me_. "Ever since that accident yesterday—things have been weird."

She watched him stiffen as he grabbed a glass of water and handed it to her. She took it and sipped gingerly. "Strange how?"

"There was the fly." She watched him quirk his brow as he sat on the other side of the couch. "I caught it with my bare hands." He shrugged as if to say: what's the big deal? "By it's wings—with my fingernails." He narrowed his gaze. "Then the meat—god the ground meat smelled so good. It was freaking raw!" She inhaled sharply—a moan on her tongue as his scent wafted over to her. She looked back over to him—her eyelids heavy. "Then there's you." _And I have no idea why I am telling you all of this._

"Me?"

She nodded. "I just met you today and you're everywhere."

He smirked at her. "That's hardly fair. I saw you twice—at my shop and at the bar. That's not everywhere."

She shook her head. "Your scent. It's driving me crazy." She watched his Adam's apple bob up and down as she scooted closer to him. "Ask me how I knew where you were. Go on. Ask me."

"How?" His voice was low as she hovered over him—her face inches from his.

"I followed your scent—like a fucking dog." Her voice was barely a whipser as she stared at his mouth. She felt her stomach pinch as his tongue darted out to wet his lips.

"Tris," he warned as she leaned into him. She felt him stiffen before he pushed her away. "We shouldn't—you don't know what you're doing."

"I want you—I need you—I can't explain it and I know it sounds crazy and weird and I don't care—fuck—just kiss me."

She crashed their lips together—teeth clacking and gnashing before they found their rhythm. She moaned and he slipped his tongue into her mouth—their lips dancing together as he slid his arms up her body. She draped her legs over his waist and he gripped her hips—growling as he got up and slammed her into his wall. She moaned, his mouth breaking free to kiss her neck. He was sucking on her skin—teeth grazing when he stopped. She whimpered softly as he leaned back. She watched him stare intently at her shoulder, his fingers grazing the mark there.

"What?" She asked, heat coloring her cheeks.

"You don't know what you're asking."

"You're not making any sense." She tried to kiss him again and he pulled away form her—her body suddenly very cold. "Eric?"

He turned away from her, fists clenched. "You're drawn to me—it'll pass."

She scoffed. "Drawn to you? Who do you think you are?"

He turned to face her, something unreadable flashing across his face. "Tris, you don't understand—I'm—this is—"

She narrowed her gaze. "No. _You_ don't understand. Maybe this is a mistake. I just met you today. I don't care how crazy it is—I need crazy. I was in a fucking car accident and I need crazy."

He rolled his eyes before a small smirk graced his lips. "You want a pity fuck?"

She huffed at him. "Hardly." He swallowed hard before he connected their lips—his fingertips threatening to leave bruises on her skin.

* * *

Tris gripped the sheets as he kissed down her body—a trail of goosebumps following his tongue as he traced her skin.

He kissed her breasts, teeth nipping at her nipples. She arched into his touch—his tongue soothing each nibble. He grazed his nails over her inner thighs as he drew her legs up—her knees in the air. He kissed around her sensitive folds—his tongue darting out to taste her.

She shivered, bucking her hips up. He growled low in his throat—her body tingling in response. He held her hips down as he kissed her lower lips—sucking softly. Moans were bubbling in her throat as he swirled his tongue around—tasting every inch of her.

Her body began to shake, her orgasm washing over her as his tongue ravaged her—stroking her clit with each swirl around. Her body tingled, feeling weightless as he lowered her legs—hovering back over her. She felt his member twitch at her entrance, his mouth on her neck as he plunged inside her.

She wrapped her legs around him as he thrust—her hips bucking up into him as he moved inside her. His hand snaked down to pinch her bundle of nerves—her walls tightening around him.

"You feel so fucking good," he murmured against her skin—his mouth sucking on her neck.

She couldn't speak—she could only moan as he went deeper inside—her body aflame. She felt her orgasm wash over her—her body spasming beneath him before going rigid. He continued to move inside her and stroke her—moans on her tongue.

She felt his member pulse against her walls—his thrusts more erratic. He pumped faster and harder—grunting with each thrust. He clamped down on her shoulder—Tris hissing softly as something warm ran down her skin. His orgasm washed over him—her name on his tongue as their moans mixed together.

Her head lulled back on the pillow—a strange feeling rolling over her. Their bodies were connected and she could feel everything—his touch ignited every inch of her skin. His lips were like a thousand gentle waves—her skin tingling with each kiss.

There was something else—something she couldn't put her finger on. It was as if she knew what he was thinking—feeling. His world was spilling over to her—gleaming and golden.

* * *

 _The woods whipped by as she ran—his form just behind her. They were on its trail—she could smell its fear. She padded through the trees—the wind soft against her._

 _There it stood—its tiny head twitching from side to side. She grinned, snarling as she wiggled her hips in anticipation. He stalked up behind her—golden eyes locked on her. He gave a nod and she took off—the deer a moment too late._

 _She clamped around it—copper filling her mouth. She watched its eyes flatten—life spilling out of it._ _Golden eyes were all around her—fur whipping in the gentle breeze. She twsited her jaw—a soft crack echoing through the darkness. Tilting her head back, a howl bubbled from her throat—coating the sky in her soft voice._

* * *

Tris woke up in a strange room—warmth around her backside. She turned around, gasping as Eric's form came into view. _Shit._ She tried to wiggle from his grasp—his lips pulling down at the ends as she broke free. She tilted her head as she looked him over—dirt marks covering his hands and something red around his lips.

She shook her head as she walked to the bathroom, her throat running dry. She rubbed her fingers where the mark was—completely smooth. _Where is it?_ There was no mark—no scar. She looked herself over. She looked like she was dragged through the woods. She narrowed her eyes as she leaned closer to the mirror—the same red tint around her own lips. She picked at it, some of it flaking off. Bringing her fingers to her nose, she froze. That same coppery-scent invading her nostrils.

She was lost in her own world that she hadn't noticed him enter the bathroom until he put his arms around her waist. She could feel his heartbeat mirroring her's—his warmth invading her skin. "What is this?"

He nuzzled her neck, kissing her skin softly. "You were hungry."

She swallowed hard as she turned around in his arms—his eyes locked with her's. "What did we eat?"

She watched him as he considered her, his grip tightening around her. "Venison." She felt her body slack—her mouth dry. She felt the world spin—or she was falling. He caught her before she hit the ground. She was curled up in his arms—his heartbeat drumming down her ear canals.

"That wasn't a dream?" She asked as he sat her down on the couch, taking a seat on the opposite end.

"No."

"What are we? What did you do to me?"

"It's complicated." She studied him closely—his eyes were cold and hard, jaw rigid.

"Is that all you're giving me?"

He sighed. "It was a mistake—we shouldn't have—"

"Have what? Had sex?! I was a fucking dog!"

He flinched. "Wolf. You were a fucking wolf, actually." She felt anger boiling in her blood. "I knew it was risky—because I had already bitten you."

"What?"

"During your accident. You were dying—I healed you. By biting you. You had my strength temporarily—but it caused an _attraction_ between us." He chose his words carefully, his jaw clenching and unclenching as he spoke. "The sex might have made it permanent."

"Might have?!"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Might have."

She chewed on her lower lip, anger sizzling beneath her skin as he sat there—a strange calmness washing over him. "This is crazy. Are you—you're actually telling me that I'm—that we're werewolves?" He nodded slowly, sighing. "That's insane. I had sex with an insane person." She let a loud cackle escape her lips, her eyes mad with laughter.

He rolled his eyes as he got up—taking off his boxers. Tris widened her eyes, something like desire taking over her. "Calm down, Tiger. This isn't for sex." She swallowed hard, trying to bring the anger back to her system. It was much easier to deal with him when she was angry—rather than when she was feeling like this—all desire.

He gave her a wry grin before he took a running leap—his form changing in the air. Tris covered her ears—a shrill scream echoing in the room as she stared at the huge black wolf—golden eyes peering up at her.

He bared his teeth, a small snarl coming from him. She covered her mouth, gasping softly. She shook her head as he changed back—his body rippling and bones crunching. "This isn't real."

"You can do it, too." She shook her head as she stood up, grabbing her clothes and getting dressed. She stalked to the door, his voice cascading down her ear canals. "You're drawn to me—you'll be back. Don't kill anyone in the meantime."

She narrowed her eyes at him, his smirking form leaning against the wall—naked. "Fuck you and put clothes on!" She slammed the door, his laugh caressing her as she ran down the stairs.

 _This is not real—this is not happening,_ her mind reassured her as the image of him turning into a wolf kept replaying over and over. She shook her head as she stomped through the woods—her nose twitching softly. _I'm going insane. From the car accident. Yeah, that's it._ She was following a soft scent—something sweet laced with something else—fear, maybe.

Something snapped and she pounced—her hands clutching around something soft. She inhaled deeply—her mouth salivating. In one swift motion, she twisted her hands and a soft crack vibrated to her core. Her fingers were shredding the heap before her as she ate—the scent encasing her.

She was half-way done when she snapped back to reality—her fingers painted in red. She looked down—the deer carcass half-eaten—blood and guts covering the ground. She shuddered, wiping the remnants off her tongue as she stood up. _This isn't real,_ her mind chanted as she rushed home. She ran to the bathroom—her breath hitching as she looked at herself in the mirror.

Her blue-gray eyes had a golden tint—her mouth covered in blood much like her fingers. She swallowed hard, tears prickling her eyes. _What the fuck?_

* * *

 **There ya go! It's super different but idk, I had a dream about it. Plus I love wolves and werewolves...like the kind that look like wolves and not ugly beast men...lol. I'm probably going to do one more chapter? I'll see what I get done with it :)**

 **Like I said, I'm working on TLAMLY and Lean on Me but I might not update until Sunday or Monday because I'm going away for the weekend.**

 **Follow/favorite/review; do the lovely things you do!**

 **Until next time, bye-bye! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the second chapter! This is getting more...could be anywhere form 4-6 chapters. Depending.**

 **Uriah is a werewolf but he's a lot smaller than Eric. I feel the sizes are dependent on their own size? Also, yes, Eric is in line to be alpha. That also makes him a lot bigger.**

 **The connection is explained slightly in here but will be explained more so in other chapters. I'm so glad you all like this! :)**

 **Also, this was inspired by a dream that I had after I listened to "Wolf Like Me" by Lera Lynn. I don't usually listen to country-esque music but she's doing the new theme for True Detective s2 (or for the teaser anyway) and I lovvvveeed it so I listened to more of her stuff. Cool shit. And the one song (Wolf Like Me) is literally about being a werewolf and being in love. I mean, there are metaphors and all, but that's what it is. So that's cool, too. Not many werewolf songs around lol, so I say you should give it a listen. (there isn't much of a country twang in there, it's like folk-y)**

 **remember folks, if you don't like it: don't read it! Simple as pie. :)**

 **This is AU**

 **Characters will be ooc to fit plot/during certain situations**

 **I do not own Divergent or any related characters/situations**

 **This is rated M: strong language/sexual content/gore**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Tris was staring at herself in the mirror—her eyes switching back and forth from gray-blue to gold. _I'm losing my mind._ She kept staring at herself—her changing eyes. She gulped. _What else can I change?_ She shivered as she looked down to her hands—eyes trained on her fingernails. Inhaling sharply, she focused her mind—her fingers twitching. She felt tears prickle her eyes, a sharp pain tingling through her fingertips as her nails flaked off. The skin rippled and split open—blood trickling to the tiles below as sharp claws emerged. _Oh my fucking god._ That same shrill scream was echoing in her bathroom as she stared at her hands—waving them in the air frantically. _No, no, no, no,_ she chanted when an irritating sound came from her purse.

She stalked to her bag, her clawed hands wrapping around the cold object. "Hello?" she asked, not bothering to look at the name on the screen.

 _"Tris? It's Tobias. How are you feeling?"_

 _Shit. I feel like shit._ "I'm a little better, thanks."

 _"That's good. Do you think you can make it in today?"_ Tris was staring at her free hand, watching with wide eyes as she retracted her claws and then stretched them out. _"It's okay if you can't make it in—Christina can cover for you. It's just that Kima really misses you—she barely eats when you're not here."_

Tris sucked in a deep breath. "I—can I come in late? There's something I need to do—for the car. I also need to see if I can get a ride."

 _"That's no problem. Let me know. And if you need a ride, I can get you."_

She shook her head as her white claws gleamed under the fluorescent lighting. "That's okay. I know someone who owes me—big time." She hung up her phone before taking a quick shower.

The hot water rolled over her body—the steam encasing her. She cleaned herself quickly—skipping the conditioner as she washed the shampoo from her hair. She was very careful not to cut her—using the pads of her fingers and her palm to avoid her claws. She lathered her skin, rubbing herself raw—getting rid of all traces of dirt and blood and grime. She turned the shower off and dried herself—the scent of death still lingering on her skin.

Sighing, she got dressed—grabbing a pair of gloves—and headed out the door—the cool air tingling her skin as her nose twitched—the scents of little creatures and fear and pain and desire all around her.

* * *

She pushed the door open, the bell chime making the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. She walked through the empty lobby, stopping at the side-door that leads to his apartment.

She tilted her head to the side, breathing deeply. She sniffed the doorway—her nose scrunching up. She shook her head before heading to the garage. The door swung open and she stalked in, walking past the busted cars. She rounded the corner and found her little Neon—the hood dent-free and windshield replaced. She narrowed her eyes as she stomped towards her car—strong arms pulling her around.

"I told you before that you can't be—" Peter began before stopping short. Tris narrowed her eyes as she wretched her arm free—his nose twitching as he leaned in closer. He scoffed, a shit-eating grin crawling over his face. "You fucked him."

Tris' eyes widened as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Excuse me?"

Peter shook his head, a small laugh escaping his lips before he turned around and whistled—Tris wincing at the sound. "Hey! Will! Uri! Guys! Come check out the new Bitch!"

A low growl sounded from her throat as a few more people stalked out from the shadows. Peter quirked his brow before holding his hands up in mock defense. "What the fuck?" Tris felt anger sizzling beneath her skin—heat coloring her features.

"Oh, Peter. She's so cute—all flustered like that," a girl cooed—her dark hair stringy and bulky frame leaning against an old car. "I'm kind of sad he claimed her—she would have been nice to mess with."

"Play nice, Molly," a guy quipped—his face sweet with a bright smile. He held out his hand to Tris, raising a brow at her gloved ones. "I'm Will."

Tris shook his hand softly. "Tris."

"Can I call you Trissy-Poo?" Tris turned to find a young man dangling from a car. He hopped into the air, his body twisting as he landed without so much as a thud. His skin was dark and his smile was soft—his eyes gleaming. "I'm Uriah."

Tris felt her stomach lurch. "Uriah?"

He nodded quickly. "The scratch behind the ear was nice—but I'm more of a belly-rub kind of guy." Uriah and Will laughed, another guy—similar to Uriah—joining in.

"What's with the gloves?" Molly asked as she stalked closer—her body too close for comfort. Tris narrowed her eyes as she stepped back, a smirk on Molly's lips. "What? Don't be afraid—we're all part of the same pack here." She grinned as Tris' skin paled. She snickered as she leaned forward—her hands gripping Tris' gloves.

"Back off!" Tris grunted as she snatched her hands back—one glove slipping off. She winced as she fisted her bare hand—her claws scraping her palm. The scent of blood wafted into the air—everyone's noses twitching.

Molly and Peter's eyes gleamed gold as they stalked forward. Will and Zeke shook their head before they dragged Peter and Molly back, Uriah stepping between them. "Back off. You don't want to hurt one hair on her head—unless you want to face Eric's wrath."

Tris stiffened as she stood behind Uriah. Peter scoffed. "Where is he? He thinks he can just claim her for himself without the ceremony?" He turned on Tris—eyes narrowed. "This little Bitch is fair game as far as I'm concerned. He isn't in charge yet."

Tris swallowed hard as she watched Peter's body grow rigid. His face contorted in pain as he fell to the floor, Molly's eyes growing wide as she held up her hands—face averted. She watched Eric walk in, jaw clenched as he loomed over Peter—his body spasming on the ground. "Who's the alpha here?" Eric's voice was as cold as stone—something familiar pinching in Tris' lower belly. She watched his muscles ripple—his sweat-glistened skin smooth against his broad frame. "I can do as I please."

Peter's body stopped spasming, his chest heaving as he panted hard. He narrowed his eyes. "You're not going to do the ceremony?"

Eric snarled—his eyes a bright gold. "I never said that I wasn't." He looked up to Tris—something unreadable flashing across his features.

"You're not alpha yet," a smooth voice quipped. Tris turned her head—an older man stalking in the room. His skin was dark—his eyes crinkling at the edges. "That's what the ceremony is for." He turned to Tris, a bright smile on his face. "It seems you have already chosen a mate." He tilted his head to the side. "She'll still have to go through the trial." He wore a bright grin as Eric tensed his jaw, nodding tightly. Max walked up to Tris—Uriah backing off immediately. "I am Max—the current alpha. Seems like you've been thrown into this—fate has been kind to you." His wry smirk grew. "Or it hasn't." He turned back to Eric. "Keep this pack in line—if you are truly to be my successor."

Eric took steady breaths as Max stalked off, Peter getting up slowly. "Get back to work," he snapped—small whines all around her as everyone scurried off. He took another deep breath as he walked up to Tris—his eyes cold. "You can't just walk in whenever you feel like it—there are rules—it's dangerous."

She narrowed her eyes. "I wasn't exactly briefed on the rules." He rolled his eyes, mouth opened to speak before Tris cut him off. "Yeah, yeah. I didn't belive you. Seeing is believing." She inhaled sharply. "I need—can we—there's a problem." He tilted his head to the side before he nodded for her to follow—the steps to his apartment just as narrow as she remembered.

* * *

Tris sat on his couch, her hands fidgeting as he grabbed a glass of water. She shook her head as he handed it to her, a sigh escaping his lips as he put it down on the table. "So, what's wrong?"

Tris sucked in a deep breath. "So, after I left—I walked through the woods." She watched him lean back on the couch, his massive chest rising and falling with each breath. "There was this deer and—I killed it." She watched his lips turn down, his eyes dark. Tris was shaking in her seat, tears hot against her eyes. "You don't understand how this is for me. I killed it and I looked down—it's half-eaten carcass right in front of me—my hands were red with its blood."

Eric inhaled sharply, his hand drawing circles on her thigh. "It's a predator's nature."

She shook her head. "I hate hurting animals. I'd be a vegetarian if I had the proper discipline." He quirked a brow and she shrugged sheepishly. "I really like chicken." She huffed. "I work on an animal sanctuary! I don't want to think about killing another living creature."

She watched Eric stiffen, his jaw clenched as his warm fingers drew lazy patterns on her skin. She bit her lip, trying to ignore the heat that followed his fingertips. "I'm sorry."

She sighed, shaking her head. "And when I got home," she continued, taking a shaky breath. "I looked at myself in the mirror for an hour—watching my eyes change color." She looked to him, his eyes locked on her. "I wondered if I could force anything else to change—without fully changing." He narrowed his eyes, nodding for her to continue. Sighing, she ripped her other glove off—her fisted hands in front of him. He quirked his brow as his warmth spread up her arms—his hands on hers. "I can't go to work like this—with these."

She chewed on her lower lips as he rubbed his thumbs over the tops of her hands, his fingers slowly working hers free. "Unclench your fists," he demanded—something pinching in her lower belly. A sharp pain whipped through her before she opened her hands up—her claws springing free. His long fingers smoothed over her own—her skin tingling with each touch. He rubbed her claws softly, a smirk on his lips. "Is this all?" She felt heat crawl up her neck, her blood boiling beneath her skin. She huffed, trying to pull her hands away when he laughed softly, pulling her hands back—her body closer to his. "I'm sorry. That was mean. You can't change them back?"

She shook her head softly. "I tried."

"You tried thinking about them being normal? The same way you thought about them having claws?" She nodded, her throat running dry. He sighed as he stood up, pulling her with him. "You should try changing fully."

She shook her head, her eyes wide. "What if I can't change back?"

He tilted his head to the side—a sigh on his tongue. "You're afraid." She narrowed her eyes, her chin jutting out. "I can smell your fear. That's the problem. Don't be afraid—accept who you are."

She shook her head, her lip between her teeth. "I don't—I can't—who am—" She didn't have time to finsih her thought before he crashed his lips to hers. Her eyelids fluttered closed as his hands caressed her cheeks—his lips molding to hers. He walked her backwards, one hand gripping her hip as the air shifted—her frame falling onto his soft bed.

Her shirt lifted up and his fingertips skimmed her skin—a moan escaping her lips as her body ignited. He slipped his tongue into her mouth—his tongue dominating hers as she raked her claws down his back. "Be careful with those claws," he warned, growling low in his throat—waves of desire rolling over her. He stripped his shirt off—his muscles rippling beneath his skin. She rubbed her hands over his chest—her fingers pulling at his chest hair—a hiss on his tongue as her claws skimmed his skin.

He ripped her shirt off—teeth nipping her neck as he unlatched her bra. She arched into his touch—his mouth peppering kisses along her body as he peeled her shorts off. She closed her eyes, hearing the rustle of fabric as he peeled off the rest of his clothes—his mouth not leaving her skin. She whimpered when he pulled away—his eyes roaming over every inch of her.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered—heat spreading up her neck. She swallowed hard as he lifted her up—her body flush against his. She shuddered into him as his teeth grazed her neck—his hands gripping her hips tightly. She watched his eyes shift—golden flecks overtaking his irises before he flipped her over. Her back was to him, her arms embracing the pillow as his twitching member pulsed at her entrance. She inhaled sharply, one hand on her hip while the other snaked down her body to pinch her clit.

A moan bubbled up her throat as he pinched her bundle of nerves—one finger swiping over her sensitive folds. She shivered, bucking into his hand as he stroked her—a small whimper on her tongue as he withdrew his hand. "Eric," she moaned—his form draping over her back. Her claws dug into his mattress—the sheets tearing as he plunged inside her. His grunts echoed around the room as he thrust inside her—moans on her tongue. He continued to stroke her bundle of nerves—tingles shooting up her spine as he moved inside her at a body-numbing rate.

His hand left her hip—gliding up her body. His fingertips pinched her nipples—pulling and probing as he massaged her breasts. Her eyelids fluttered closed—her head lulling forward as he gripped her throat. He squeezed softly—the pressure of it unraveling her. He brought her back to him—her back pressed against his chest—his hot breath pelting the crook of her neck. "You're mine," he whispered—his words sending her over the edge.

Her walls clamped down around him—his member pulsing inside her as she climaxed. His name was on her tongue as she came—her body shaking in his arms. He pushed deeper—thrusting harder as her body melted. She slumped forward a little and he tightened his hold on her—forcing her hips back to meet each thrust. Her core began to tighten at the feeling—his thrusts hard and strong as he forced herself back down on him—her walls tight around him.

He grunted, a growl on his tongue as his orgasm washed over him—his body twitching behind her. He laid her down and rolled off of her, his arms wrapping around her. A soft smile was on her lips as she leaned into him.

* * *

She sat on the couch as he cooked—the sweet smell encasing her. Tris stared at her fingers—her claws gone. She stalked to the kitchen as he turned the stove off—the chicken dark and crisp. Her mouth was watering as she looked at it—her fingers itching to tear into the meat. She forced herself to use a fork—eating slowly. Eric watched her, amusement coloring his face. She narrowed her eyes as she ate, scoffing softly.

She cleared her throat, his eyebrow raised. "How's my car coming along?"

He grinned at her. "I'm waiting on the door, still. Should be a few more days or so."

She nodded, sipping her water gingerly. "Can I ask you for a favor?" He gave her a wry grin, nodding softly. "I need a ride to my work."

He beamed at her, his fingers lacing together over the table. "You want me to be your chauffeur?"

She shrugged her shoulders, a smirk on her lips. "Yeah."

His lips twitched up at the ends, a growl sounding from his throat. "When do you have to be at work by?"

She glanced to the clock. "An hour."

He quirked his brow. "And how long does it take to get there from here?"

She grinned sheepishly. "A half-hour. Or forty-five minutes. Depending on how fast you drive."

His eyes flashed, his lips pulling up. "Eat quickly, then."

She rolled her eyes as she ate—only slightly faster than before. She finished eating and got up to wash her plate, Eric taking the dish from her. "What?"

"I have a dishwasher for a reason." She rolled her eyes as he loaded the machine.

"So, sex can make me turn back to normal?" She asked as she stared at her hands—her legs following Eric down the steps.

He shrugged. "Sex is intimate—and we're connected. You were afraid and I eased that away—for now. It helped you shift back to normal."

She nodded her head as she got into his car—the leather hot against her skin. "Connected?"

He glanced to her, eyebrow raised as he handed her the GPS. She plugged in the address—the map lighting up. "Wolves mate for life, you know."

She chuckled softly. "Alphas do. Until another alpha comes into the pitcure. They're not exactly like eagles or foxes—they will change sexual partners depending on the situation."

He snorted as he drove, the trees blurring past. "You make it sound so romantic." She rolled her eyes as she punched his arm—his lips puffing out in a mock pout. "And you're abusive."

She snorted. "That's not funny."

He shrugged his shoulders as he turned down the road—the mangled tree coming into view. "It was a little funny." He glanced to her—her head shaking softly. "A little."

They pulled up the long driveway—the gate opening to let them through before closing behind them. "Pull that way—it's where the staff parks." He nodded as he zipped around the corner—parking behind the building. She got out, Eric right behind her as they stalked to the main building.

Tris swiped her card and the door beeped, opening with a loud hiss. They stalked in, their shoes clacking on the white floors. They walked to the front desk, the small girl beaming at them. "Hey Tris! So glad you're okay! I saw that tree you crashed in—it's hard to believe you're even alive!"

Tris blushed, casting a quick glance to Eric—his face calm. "Hey, Myra. Thanks. It was—scary." She smiled softly. "Where's Tobias?"

She blushed as one of the worked brushed by—his blonde hair gleaming. _Edward,_ Tris thought. "He's in his office." Tris nodded looking back to Eric. "He can stay here while you go?"

Eric nodded as Tris went to see Tobias, not having to walk far as he rounded the corner. "Tobias! I was just coming to look for you," Tris said, her breathing slightly uneven as she avoided crashing into him.

She felt Eric bristle, his warmth pressed against her side. She watched Tobias' jaw clench—his eyes narrowed. "Tris. I'm glad you're feeling better. You're needed with the nursery today—Christina is there." He nodded to Eric. "I'm Tobias." He held out his hand, Eric's jaw rigid as he shook it.

"Eric."

"You're a friend of Tris'?"

He beamed a wry grin. "Me? I'm just the chauffeur." Tris rolled her eyes, elbowing him softly in the ribs.

"I'm probably going to be working late—I'm nore sure how we want to do this?"

"I can give you a ride home," Tobias quipped.

She watched Eric's eyes darken. "I can come back to get you. Not a problem."

Tris snorted. "Eric, you can't just go home and then come back—it's going to be a while."

"He can help out." A shrill voice cooed. Tris turned to see Christina grabbing a few rags from the closet. "We need all the volunteers we can get." She winked at Tris before stalking back towards the nursery.

Tris turned to Eric. "You don't mind?"

He glared at Tobias before looking down to her, his eyes gleaming. "Not at all. I'd love to help."

She smiled at him before looking to Tobias. He nodded once before turning on his heel—heading back to his office. Tris swallowed hard before she led him to the nursery. The room was huge—three different pens on either side. "That one is for the birds. There's some maintenance going on in the aviary so they're here for now." She walked up to the cage—the calm birds fluttering about in a frenzy as they approached. She tilted her head to the side as she poked her fingers through the bars—the birds squaking as they flittered about—wings beating in the air. She withdrew her hand, looking up to Eric. He shrugged his shoulders slightly as Christina waved them over.

"Help me with Kima!" Christina said, the fawn pressed against her chest.

Tris bit her lip, fear swelling in her belly as she approached—Kima's eyes wide. She reached out to her—the deer fussing and thrashing about. Christina cursed as she settled her back into the crib—the deer pressed against the other side. Tris shook her head. _That wasn't my fear I felt._ She looked back to Eric. "Maybe we should go to the predator side, today."

Eric nodded as he left the room, waiting in the hall. Tris frowned as she looked to Kima—her chest heaving. She turned to Christina, her delicate eyebrows rasied as she pointed from Eric to Tris. Tris rolled her eyes as she nodded, a wicked smirk on Christina's lips.

They walked to the other side of the facility—the thick metal door hissing open. "There aren't any wolves here, are there?"

Tris shook her head. "No—just big cats. Cheetahs and lions. We have one cougar." She glanced to him. "There's a fox but she's not a part of the facility. She just comes here for free food and attention. Why? You want to use your wolf powers to make them do tricks?" Her laugh faded as he looked ahead, eyes grim.

"It's not like that. If the pack has an alpha, and it would, they would see me as a threat. Alphas would kill to defend their family—die if need be." Tris reached out and grabbed his hand—their fingers lacing together.

"You know this from experience?"

He nodded. "When I was ten—I went to the zoo. The alpha smashed himself against the glass to get to me—there was blood everywhere."

"I'm so sorry."

He shrugged his shoulders. "Well, it's not like I'm alpha yet." They walked down the path to the first cage—the male lion embracing the fence as they approached.

Tris grinned as she hugged him back through the fence—the lion tilting his head as he sniffed her. He sneezed softly—Tris contorting her face as she backed up. "Thanks, Zeus." She smiled as she played with the lions—their roars gentle as they ran up and down the fence with her. Panting, she looked back to Eric—his smirk back on his face. "You're not alpha?" He shook his head. "Max is?"

He nodded softly. "Until the ceremony."

"What is that?"

He sighed as he wrapped his arms around her waist, nuzzling her neck as they approached the cheetah cage. "The male pack members fight to see who is the next alpha. It's open to rogues and members of other packs who want to leave theirs."

"So it's a fight?"

"Sometimes, to the death." She shuddered, his grip tightening.

"They said I'm involved?"

He nodded. "Alphas can choose their mate—but if she wasn't already in the pack, she has to go through initiation."

"Initiation?"

"Another fight—a trial of sorts." He kissed her forehead. "It's okay—I choose you. You'll be fine."

"This is all kind of crazy, still." She smiled softly. "Fate is funny, huh?"

She leaned against the fence, the cheetahs' small chuffles echoing around her. "I don't believe in fate. I chose to save you—to bite you."

She tilted her head in thought. "How does the biting work? You bite anyone and they become—like you?"

He shook his head. "There's something in the blood—it's genetic. I'm not sure. But I could smell it in you—I knew you'd take and that my bite would save you."

"So, it's fate to be a werewolf?" He rolled his eyes, nudging her shoulders. "I never leave work that late—I wouldn't have been on the road at the time you were there—that was you, that wolf?" He nodded. "See? We wouldn't have met if the situation was normal. Fate brought me there late that night."

He shook his head. "You chose to stay late—to take the road. You chose to drive—not fate. I didn't have to save you. I did because I wanted to. Not because of some higher power." He kissed her nose—her lips pulling up into a grin.

"When is the ceremony?"

"In two nights."

"I'm not ready!" The cats scurried away at her yell—their eyes locked on her. "This is too much."

He kissed her lips softly—her body melting in his arms. "Calm down. You're going to be ready."

* * *

 **There ya go! Like I said, might have anywhere from 4-6 chapters, maybe less...maybe more.**

 **I'm going to be working on TLAMLY and Lean on Me so hopefully I get them posted before I leave tomorrow.**

 **also, I know it seems rushed. The relationship, I mean. But there is a reason, trust me. There's a method to my madness and a madness to my method. :)**

 **Also, I have another idea for a fic. I won't start it until TLAMLY and Lean on Me are done...and after I start falling Awake. But I might post a teaser chapter, see what y'all think? It's like Silence of the Lambs meets The Cell (that movie with Vince Vaughn and J Lo...the bad one about the killer) meets True Detective. Another Eris fic of course :)**

 **Anywayyyyyy.**

 **Follow/favorite/review; do the lovely things you do!**

 **Until next time, bye-bye! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! Here's chapter 3! This one is a little shorter, sorry! It felt right to end it where I did so that I can get into training for the ceremony and stuff for the next chapter :)**

 **This is AU**

 **Characters may be ooc at times/during certain situations**

 **Rated M: strong language; sexual content/situations (no lemons in here, but some mentions/hints at some); gore (not that gore-filled today)**

 **I do not own Divergent or any related characters/situations**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Tris was smiling as she leaned against the cage, gentle roars all around her. She had her lip between her teeth as she opened up the new text message she got. It read: _How is work? :) By the way, you left your underwear here—think I ripped them in half last night. Sorry._

Rolling her eyes, she typed up her response. _I knew I forgot something—ugh, that was my favorite pair_. _You owe me!_ She sucked her lower lip between her teeth, dark eyes on her. She quirked her brow as Christina smiled wickedly at her. "What?"

"Is he texting you?"

Tris shrugged her shoulders as she put her phone away. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Uh-huh," Christina quipped as she grabbed a rag. "I'm going to clean out the back-room. One of the newbies dropped Zeus' dinner—there's blood everywhere."

Tris gave her a sympathetic look. "Sorry. I think I might go into Callie's cage for a bit—she seems a little depressed since Marco passed away."

Christina's lips turned down for a second before she rolled her eyes. "I still think you're crazy for just strolling into their cages."

Tris shrugged her shoulders as she opened the gate—sliding through and locking it behind her. "I have a relationship with these animals. Fences hinder that bond."

Christina shook her head as she leaned against the fence, watching Tris walk around the cage. "These fences hinder them attacking us."

Tris rolled her eyes as a lanky, tan cat strolled out—her green-brown eyes lighting up as Tris stalked closer. The cougar broke into a sprint, chuffling as she wrapped her paws around Tris—sneezing into the hug. Tris laughed as she hugged Callie back, her hands stroking the soft fur. "You're right. I'm being attacked so hard right now."

Christina shook her head again, her lips trying to fight the smile that threatened to take over her face. "You're insane, Tris."

Tris stuck out her tongue as Callie pushed her down, her snout nuzzling into Tris' neck. Callie tilted her head as she sniffed Tris—her pupils dilating. Tris leaned forward, her hand outstretched. Callie huffed before leaning in, her forehead against Tris' palm. "That's my girl," Tris cooed—Callie's soft chuffles echoing in the enclosure. "You're so pretty." Callie snorted as she rolled over onto her side, her head on Tris' lap. "You're just a big pansy." Callie huffed again, a soft growl bubbling up her throat. Tris laughed softly, her hands stroking her tawny fur. "Don't worry, Brave Girl—your secret is safe with me."

Tris' phone vibrated again, Callie snorting in response. Tris' lips pulled down at the ends as Callie stood up, shaking her body before sauntering off. Rolling her eyes, she pulled out her phone—a new text from Eric.

 _Did you still need a ride from work or is Christina taking you home?_

Chewing on her lower lip, she responded. _Christina is taking me, but thanks!_

His response was immediate. _When you get home, put on comfortable clothes and skip dinner. Meet me at the park._

Tris texted Eric back, telling him 'okay'—her heart beating against her chest. To say she was scared would be an understatment. Her entire world changed two days ago. She was in a car accident and then some guy turned her into a werewolf—and now they're connected. She sighed as she left Callie's cage—Zeus running along the fence as she walked by. She scratched his scruff as thoughts swarmed her brain. Thoughts about the ceremony—Eric fighting a bunch of other werewolves—possibly to the death. She swallowed hard, her stomach in knots. Then there was her trial.

 _What are they going to make me do?_ She chewed on her lower lip as she stalked back through the building, her feet automatically walking to the nursery.

She walked to Kima's crib, the little fawn fast asleep. Something washed over Tris, her mouth watering and stomach lurching. She blinked, her vision shifting. She could see clearer—her eyes zooming onto the baby deer. She stalked silently, her fingers gripping the crib. _Sweet Kima,_ she thought as her nose twitched—a growl sounding from her throat as the fawn shook herself awake.

Her black eyes locked on Tris—her little body frozen in fear. _You smell so good,_ she thought as she inhaled deeply—copper and fear swirling in the air around her. She leaned into the cage, the sound of little pitter-patters echoing around her. She tilted her head, the sound growing stronger—eyes watching the tiny chest heave. _Your heartbeat is unusually high._ Her hands reached towards the deer—her legs pushing her into the side of the crib. Tris narrowed her eyes, anger boiling beneath her skin before she gasped—claws stretching from her fingers.

Tris withdrew her hand quickly, blinking rapidly to set her vision right. Her world got a little dimmer as her claws receeded, a hiss on her lips as her skin peeled back before stiching itself back together. She looked back to Kima, the deer's head tilted as it watched Tris—it's body frozen in place. "I'm so sorry," she whispered as she stepped backwards.

She kept backing up until her back hit a cage—loud squaking all around her. She spun on her heel—eyes narrowed and teeth bared.

The birds fluttered about in the cage as Tris entered, her nose twitching. She hiss-spat, a growl bubbling on her tongue as she pounced—her hands gripping a tiny bird. It twisted in her hands—beady eyes on Tris. She looked at the tiny creature in her hands—its fear seeping through her skin. Tris shivered as a voice carred over to her.

"Tris?"

Tris looked up, Tobias standing in front of the cage—eyes locked on her. She swallowed hard as she let the bird go—the little creature sputtering off to the ceiling. "I—I was just—it looked hurt," she stuttered lamely as she climbed out of the cage.

Tobias eyed her for a moment, her hands rubbing up and down her arms. "Can I see you in my office for a moment?"

* * *

The gentle tapping of his fingers on the wood of the desk was pounding in Tris' ears. She shifted in the seat, the material rough against her skin. She winced as his thumb drummed on the desk, his eyebrow quirking as she struggled to hide her discomfort.

Tobias took a deep breath, his blue eyes dark. "Tris, is everything okay?"

She nodded quickly, her gut churning. "Yeah, everything is fine. Why?"

He sighed, his eyes locked on her. "Ever since that car accident—things have been different."

Tris resisted the urge to roll her eyes. _Of course things are different—I almost died!_ "Everything is fine," she said, her smile bright.

A moment of silence passed before he inhaled sharply, his fingers thumping on the desk again. "Kima acts different around you. It's almost as if she's scared of you."

Tris swallowed hard. "I guess I've been a little shaken up—animals can sense that kind of thing."

He nodded softly, rubbing his chin idly. "You spend a lot of time with the predators now."

She shrugged. "Is that a problem?"

"It's just strange—considering you requested to have minimal interactions with the predator sector when you first arrived here."

Tris inhaled deeply, her fingers fidgeting in her lap as his scent wafted over to her—like a warm breeze. "I noticed Callie was depressed since Marco died. I just wanted to make her feel better—in turn, I guess, I developed a thing with the big cats."

Tobias nodded again, his eyes sad a moment at the mention of Marco. "Marco was a strange cat. Only cheetah I've known to actually want to spend time with a lion."

Tris let a small chuckle escape her lips. "Moutain lions and lions are different." Tobias quirked his brow at her, her cheeks pink. "It's just that—mountain lions, or cougars, are more closely related to a house cat than a lion is. Lions can roar—cougars and cheetahs can't. They chirp."

Tobais was shaking his head as he laughed, heat spreading up Tris' neck. "I'm sorry. It's just—it's cute when you get into these knowledge-rants." Tris glared at him, exhaling loudly through her nose. "What? I said it was cute."

Tris rolled her eyes, her arms crossed over her chest. "Is that all?"

Tobias sighed, a faint smile still gracing his lips as his laughter faded. "What was that today?"

"What was what?"

He gave her a pointed look. "With the birds."

Tris shrunk in her seat, her lip between her teeth. "I already told you—"

He held up his hand, cutting her off. "Tris. I have been your friend for a while now. We agreed there'd be no secrets, right?" She sucked in a deep breath. "Tris, it looked like you were going to—eat it. You should have seen it from my perspective. I watched you get into the cage from the monitors so I came over to see what was going on. And then there you are—hands grabbing a bird mid-flight. It was incredible." He swallowed hard, something close to fear filling her nostrils as he stared at his desk—his eyes far away. "Your eyes seemed off." He shook his head slightly, looking up to Tris. "They looked almost golden. I don't know what else to say—how to describe it. It was—feral."

Tris' eyes widened as his fear engulfed her. She sighed, her hand leaning over to cover his. She could feel his heart beat faster. "Tobias," she started—her throat running dry as a wave of desire rolled over her. She shook her head. _That's not right._ She gritted her teeth, her eyes locking with his—his pupils dilated as he leaned forward. He went to grab her hand before she snatched her arm back, his lips turning down at the ends. _That's not my desire I'm feeling,_ her mind concluded as she stood up from her seat. "I have to go," she muttered lamely—Tobias shooting her a curious look as she left his office.

* * *

The car ride was silent for the first ten minutes as Tris thought about the meeting with Tobias. _I knew he had liked me—but that was weird,_ she thought as she remembered his desire in her veins. It wasn't like with Eric—it was more animalistic in a predatory sense. Like when Kima's fear was filling her. She shook her head. _I have to talk to Eric._

"So," Christina started, her voice throbbing against Tris' skull. "Tell me about Eric and why I haven't heard anything about him until he mysteriously showed up at work."

Tris shrugged her shoulders, her lip between her teeth. "He's just some guy."

"Just some guy?" Christina sucked on her teeth, the noise tingling up Tris' spine. "That's not how you reacted the other day when I asked about you two."

Tris rolled her eyes. "You didn't ask anything. All you did was nod between us—that could mean anything."

Christina nudged Tris' shoulder, a loud laugh on her tongue. "Oh please! You knew exactly what I was saying, don't even start that shit!" Tris' soft laughter drowned out the nighttime sounds—the car zipping around the road. "Are you two a couple?"

Tris thought about it. They weren't official—but they were connected. "Sort of?"

Christina nodded softly. "You don't know where you two stand?"

"No."

"You should probably ask him."

"Yeah, I'll get right on that."

Christina rolled her eyes. "How did you two meet anyway?"

Tris was staring out the window—the mangled tree coming into view. She looked at the twisted limbs and burnt bark—the dirt overturned from her tires. _I almost died._ "He's the mechanic working on my car."

Christina squealed—Tris gritting her teeth against the noise. "That's kind of hot! He must be good with his hands." Christina winked at her, her eyes catching Tris' blush as she quickly glanced to her friend. "You didn't!"

Tris chewed on her lower lip, shoulders shrugged. "He's better with his tongue."

Christina and Tris laughed—their voices mingling in the small car as the pale moon danced behind the dark clouds in the sky.

* * *

Tris walked through the park—her skin warm in the cool air. She took out her cell phone and called him—the phone ringing a few times before going to voicemail. _What the fuck?_ She tried to call him a few more times with no luck before shooting him a text.

The response was immediate. _Come and find me._

She growled as she typed her response. _How? This park is huge and it's dark._

 _Use your senses._

She gulped as she put her phone in her pocket. Taking a deep breath as sniffed the air. She could smell the trees and grass—some decaying leaves. She walked farther down the path—her ears straining to listen.

She could hear chirping bugs and the wind whistling through the trees—the sway of the leaves as the air hits it. She bit her lip, the taste of copper filling her mouth as she sniffed the air again.

The wind shifted—something salty in the air—something almost dark. She breathed again, her stomach churning and skin itching. She followed the scent—her eyes barely taking in the scenery when the ground fell from beneath her.

She let out a shriek, strong arms wrapped around her. Tris gulped as she looked down—her feet dangling over the chasm. The water was rushing down below her—the sound reverberating to her core. She cast a glance up—Eric's eyebrows raised as he held onto her. "Thanks," she whispered as he pulled her up.

A smirk crossed his lips. "You should probably watch where you're going next time."

She felt her neck heat up, her eyes narrowed. " _You_ told me to use my senses! I followed your damn scent."

His face cracked in a bright smile. "You did really well with that. But, maybe next time, you should use _all_ of your senses." Tris glared daggers, her fists clenched. "Eyesight included."

She punched him, his lips turning down in a pout as he rubbed his arm. "Sarcastic asshole."

"That hurt, ya know."

She shrugged her shoulders. "Good." She looked around the park, her lower lip finding its way between her teeth. "So, why are we here?" Her stomach growled. "I'm starving."

He didn't say anything as his signature smirk plastered his face. He simply winked at her, eyes gleaming, as he turned around. She huffed as she followed him, her arms wrapped tightly around herself. She watched him in awe as his broad frame danced around the woods in the darkness—her legs stumbling over roots and rocks and air.

He caught her as she fumbled, his fingers shooting tingles up her spine. "Thanks," she whispered—her eyes locked on his. She watched the golden tint fade back to a silvery-blue color. He nodded to her as she regained her footing. He wore a shit-eating grin as they continued to walk, the woods opening up into a small clearing—trees enclosing the dirt circle. She narrowed her eyes at him. "What?"

He shrugged, his smirk still on his lips. "You're just cute when you're falling around and all—graceful as a cat." He dodged her smack, his eyes gleaming. "You need to stop that," he warned—his dark voice tingling her core—wetness pooling down below.

She rubbed her thighs slowly, watching his pupils dilate as he sniffed the air softly. "So, why are we here?" she asked, voice as soft as the wind. She watched his tongue dart out to lick his lips before he shook his head.

"We'll have plenty of time for that later. We're here—stop that!"

"Stop what?" she asked innocently, her desire flowing over to him. _I'm not sure how this connection-thing works, but I think I'm getting the hang of it._

She stepped closer to him and he grabbed her, a gasp on her tongue as his fingers gripped her hips—pain shooting down her side. She inhaled sharply—his eyes a bright gold. He let go slightly—the pressure gone as he skimmed up her shirt—fingertips drawing lazy patterns on her skin. "The ceremony is tomorrow night—we need to prepare." His voice was soft and sweet like honey—Tris wanted to drown in it.

She nodded, her lips between her teeth as she tried to steady her heartbeat. "What's the plan?"

"You're going to change."

She gave him a small smirk, her stomach plummeting. "I thought you said no sex right now?"

He didn't even flinch, his face as hard as stone. She took a deep breath—fear swirling in her belly. "You're going to change into a wolf."

* * *

 **Yay! She's gonna change in the next chapter! It's gonna be so much fun and not painful at allll ;)**

 **So now we can get a sense that the connection can deal with emotions between them that can cause physical reactions; fun-fun!  
**

 **Also, what was up with her reaction to Tobias? And the birds? And poor little Kima?**

 **But if you take nothing from this, take this: watch clips of cougars chirping. It's the best sound in the world and will melt your heart. Seriously. They're so damn cute and cheetahs make the same cute little chuffle-sound omg.**

 **Anywayyyyyy.**

 **Follow/favorite if you have not done so already; review, lemme know what ya think :3 Do the lovely things you do!**

 **Until next time, bye-bye! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**This is probably the shortest chapter in Bite that Binds thus far, but it's a good oneeeee.**

 **This is AU**

 **Characters may be ooc at times/during certain situations**

 **Rated M: strong language/sexual content/gore**

 **I do not own Divergent or any related characters/situations**

 **Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Tris' lip was going to fall off at this rate—copper filling her mouth as her teeth held her lip captive. Eric's silvery-blue eyes were locked on her as he stood before her—completely still. Everything was quiet, in a soft hush of anticipation. Even the wind was silent as it whispered through the trees. The only noise Tris could hear was her heartbeat—the frantic beating crawling up her throat as she stood there.

She inhaled sharply. "Actually, I have some questions for you." He quirked his brow, a cold chill spreading through her body. "Earlier, I—" Tris stopped mid-sentence, a sharp pain washing over her. She yelped, her knees buckling as her body spasmed. _What is this?_ Her hands braced against the soft dirt, leaves crumbling between her fingers. She lifted her gaze—Eric peering down at her, eyes cold. She opened her mouth to speak, pain rippling through her—a strangled cry on her tongue. She watched something flash across his face—eyes grim before he averted his gaze—the pain vanishing.

Tris fell to the ground in a huff, her chest heaving as she caught her breath. She felt his warmth as he drew closer, his body hovering over hers. His hand was on her cheek, thumb stroking her skin as she leaned into him. "You can't disobey orders. It's a pack rule."

"I'm not a part of the pack yet." She blinked back the tears that began to prickle behind her eyes.

"You're my mate. The connection is there—this bond links you to me. And me to you. If you disobey me, pain will overtake you until you submit."

Tris shut her eyes, her throat swallowing hard as she turned on her side, Eric's chin grazing her shoulder. She heard him sigh before he started to pepper tiny kisses across her skin, her belly pinching. Tris bit her lip, feeding the anger that was boiling beneath her skin. _No,_ she thought as she scooted away—a low growl sounding from his throat. She twisted her head to face him—his steely eyes locked on her. She quirked her brow, eyes narrowed in a challenge. She watched his lips twitch up, white teeth shining in the moonlight. She bit back on the fear that started to swell in her belly, a snort sounding from her as she turned her back on him.

"You're being childish," he said as his hands gripped her shoulders, roughly turning her on her back—eyes facing him. "It's just how things work."

"I don't like it. I want to be able to disagree with you—and not be in pain when I don't _follow orders._ "

He tilted his head to the side before his features softened, his slate-blue eyes gleaming. He leaned into her, his chest pressed against hers as his lips ghosted over her jawline. She shivered into him, his lips capturing hers—tongues dancing together. "I won't ever make you do something you don't want to do—I'm not like that." She nodded softly, their eyes locked together. "But you will have to change."

Her heart plummeted. "But—"

He shook his head, finger covering her lips. "I will be with you every step of the way. You can do this."

She let out a deep breath, nodding slowly. "Okay," she said as Eric climbed off of her—his hand outstretched to grip hers. She grabbed his hand—warmth spreading through her veins. She looked to him, his eyes watching her every movement. She shook her head before inhaling sharply. _Just turn into a wolf. It's not that hard,_ her mind whirred as she prepared to leap, her knees bent and heart racing. She took a step before his voice enveloped her, her feet skidding on the soft dirt.

"You might want to get out of your clothes."

She turned to face him, her eyes wide. "Excuse me?"

He raised a brow, his signature smirk plastering his face. "Take your clothes off—unless you want to walk home naked."

He winked at her and she felt heat crawl up her neck. "I have to get naked?" He nodded slowly. "Why didn't you tell me that before?"

He shrugged. "I thought it was obvious. You watched me change—I took my clothes off, then."

She rolled her eyes. "I was pretty shaken up, then—I didn't believe in all of this shit!" She took a deep breath. "Can't we just go to your place?"

He shook his head. "No way."

She huffed, her hands on her hips. "Why not? You changed there."

He rolled his eyes, his arms crossing his massive chest. " _I_ know what I'm doing. I know I won't break anything. I do not want some inexperienced pup destroying my house."

She felt her cheeks flare up—eyes wide. _What did he just call me?_ She took a step closer, her eyes gleaming in the moonlight. "Excuse me?"

His smirk widened as she huffed in anger. "What? I don't want to clean up a mess—it's going to be messy and dangerous. Just change out here in the open. There's nothing to destroy here."

She growled, eyes narrowed. "I do not want someone to just see a naked girl leaping in the air. How crazy would that be?"

He laughed softly, his eyes crinkling at the egdes. Tris softened at the sound, her lips twitching up at the ends before she shook her head—her eyes narrowing. "What? You don't think that'd be kinky?"

She glared at him. "No."

His features changed then. Eyes dark and muscles rippling beneath his skin. "I guess you wouldn't want to play out here, either." She swallowed hard as he circled her—his pupils blown out. "I think we could have plenty of fun." His voice was low—vibrating to her core.

She shivered, her spine arching in response. She bit her lip, trying to bring back the glare—huffing when she couldn't. "You suck."

He grinned at her, arms crossed. "It's getting late—I'm hungry and you are, too. Hard part first. Change."

She swallowed hard. "I still have really important things to—"

He took a step forward, eyes like ice. "Tris," he warned, his voice like falling awake.

She gulped, nodding slowly. "Okay." She peeled her shirt off before working her pants down. She watched him watch her, tongue darting out to wet his lips every so often—eyes glued to her every movement. She was completely naked in front of him—the cold air encasing her skin. "I'm not finished, ya know?"

He snorted. "We can talk after. Tell me all about this important matter."

She glared at him—his smirk widening before she averted her gaze. _Just leap. Don't think._ The voice was in her head but it wasn't her voice. Before she could dwell any longer on it, she took a running leap—her body twisting in the air. Pain burst through her body—bones cracking and tendons snapping. Her skin was stretching and pulling, blood rushing through her body as her frame was reshaped.

* * *

Tris was laying on the ground, the last bursts of pain rippling through her body. Shaking her head, she peered up—her vision bright. She watched Eric approach her slowly, his eyes gleaming and smile wide. She took a step forward, his hands shooting up. He held his hands out to her—palms facing her. She tilted her head to the side as he drew closer, his hand going out to stroke her. _What are you—_ She stopped mid-thought as his fingers rubbed her side. She leaned into him—a soft howl bubbling up her throat.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered, fingers petting her softly. She looked to him, her heartbeat picking up pace as she watched his fingers stroke her fur—soft and white. _Fur. I have fur._ She inhaled sharply, a small whimper on her tongue as she lurched forward. "Shit! Tris, stay calm," his voice was soft but demanding, something familiar pinching in her lower gut. He locked eyes with her, silvery-blue and intense. "I'm right here. You're okay." She nodded softly, her heart relaxing before a whimper escaped her narrow snout. "Tris?"

She spasmed on the ground, pain rippling through her. She felt her bones breaking—each crack echoing in her ears. Her skin was hot—a fire blazing in her veins as her tendons snapped and stitched back together. Her whimpers turned to moans as her body reformed—limbs spasming in the ground—fingers gripping the dirt.

She turned over onto her back, Eric's form hovering above her. "Eric?" she croaked, coughing softly.

He was stroking her cheek, his eyes soft. "You okay?"

She nodded. "I think so. What happened?"

"You changed. But then you freaked out—I thought I calmed you down enough. But, I guess not. You turned back."

She furrowed her brows. "Is that supposed to happen?"

"Yes and no. It's common. Most first changes only last a few minutes. This was technically your second change." She swallowed hard, remembering the dream that wasn't a dream at all. "You lasted for hours then. I think this was just because you freaked yourself out."

She nodded slowly. "I did good?"

His face broke out into a sloppy grin. "You did good." She smiled as she watched his pupils dilate, his hands rubbing up her body slowly. She shivered into him, arching into his touch as he nestled between her thighs. "You look good, too."

"Good enough to eat?" she mused, his smirk widening. He hummed into her skin as he kissed down her body, tongue tracing down her skin. She giggled as the sensation tickled her, a moan on her tongue as he ghosted his lips past her sensitive folds. She closed her eyes, about to give into him when a question popped into her mind—words blurting past her lips before she could stop them. "Eric?"

"Uh-huh?" he mumbled against her skin—teeth nipping at her inner thigh.

She arched into him—fingers digging into the dirt. "I was still concerned about earlier." He was silent, save for his soft moans every now and then as he peppered kisses towards her lower lips. "I got really weird this morning at work. I got—feral." She inhaled sharply as his tongue darted out to taste her—her back lifting off of the ground as she rolled her hips forward. "I almost ate Kima—and—then there was the bird cage—gods, I just grabbed one and tried to eat it." His teeth nipped at her sensitive folds, tongue ravaging her bundle of nerves. "Tobias saw and—when he called me into his office—it got weird," she moaned, his tongue swirling inside her. Her moan died in her throat as he withdrew from her, her eyes opening and brows furrowed. His eyes were locked on her, his face slightly glistening in the moonlight. "What?"

"You were alone with Tobias?"

She nodded slowly, swallowing hard as a growl escaped his lips. "He's my boss, Eric. If he calls me into a meeting—I have to go."

He hovered above her, arms pinned at her sides. "What was weird?"

"What?"

"You said it got weird. How?"

"I felt his desire." She watched his jaw clench, eyes narrowed. "He was afraid at first—I could smell his fear. He was talking about me in the bird-cage. He said I looked feral. I didn't want him to question anything so I tried to reassure him that I was okay—and then I felt waves of desire rolling over me. Like when I'm with you, but it wasn't _my_ desire—it was his."

Eric nodded stiffly. "He likes you?"

She blushed, nodding sheepishly. "I guess."

He snorted. "He likes you." He sighed softly. "Do me a favor? Stay as far away from him as you can."

"He's my boss—"

"I'm not saying to ignore him or act weird. Just—try not to be alone with him."

She bit her lip. "He's also my friend."

Eric shook his head. "Can you just trust me?"

She narrowed her eyes. "Can't you?"

He growled. "This isn't about cheating on me. I don't think you would—this is something else."

She swallowed hard. _Cheating on you? So are we a thing?_ She nodded softly, her heart drumming up her throat. "Is there something I should know?"

He considered her for a moment before he shook his head. "No."

She nodded softly as she caressed his cheek, her thumb stroking his skin as he had done to her. They gazed into each other's eyes before he captured her lips in his—a growl bubbling up his throat as he crushed their bodies together. She felt him shift, the rustle of fabric on the wind before his member twitched at her entrance. She arched into him, moaning as he plunged inside her—grunting with each thrust.

Their bodies molded together on the dirt—breaths and moans mixing in the air. His warmth flowed into her—their lips connected as they teetered over the edge.

* * *

Tris awoke slwoly, birds chirping above her. She squinted—the sun not quite awake yet—morning mist just now rising. She yawned, stretching softly—a small chuckle behind her. Twisting her head, she was met by silvery-blue eyes and a wide smirk. "Morning," she whispered.

"Morning," he whispered back, pecking her lips softly. "We should still practice while there's still some cover. The cermony is tonight."

She nodded, her hand playing with his chest hair. "What will they make me do?"

"I can't disclose that information."

She narrowed her eyes as she peered up at him, his smirk never leaving his face. "When I told you about what happened with Kima and the birds—I'm—"

"Scared you're going to hurt them? That you're turning into a feral monster?"

She sighed. "In not so many words—yeah."

He kissed the top of her forehead. "Don't worry, Tris. You're not going to turn into a crazed blood-thirsty monster. It's just instinct. The predator side trying to overcome the human side—you need to find a balance." She nodded, his fingers stroking her skin. "Besides, blood-thirsty monsters aren't werewolves—they're vampires."

Tris let out a small laugh, her eyes searching his while he remained silent—face like stone. Her smile faltered. "Seriously?"

He shrugged, her skin paling. "Okay, one thing at a time. Let's see that beautiful white fur of yours."

"And then we can get food?" she asked, stomach rumbling.

He chuckled, nodding softly. "Yeah, I'll let you do the hunting."

She rolled her eyes as she stretched herself up. "It hurts to change."

He nodded. "You're changing forms—your body is breaking and becoming something new. That's not going to be fun or pretty."

She nodded, her legs stretching and popping. "And here I thought it was a fairy-tail come true."

He snorted, their eyes locking together—something flashing across his face before Tris sighed. Swallowing hard, she took off into a running leap—wind whipping past her as her body twisted in the air. She closed her eyes, her body almost numb to the pain that rippled through her—her body tearing through the air like a bird in flight.

* * *

 **There ya go! She did her "first" change. It was technically her second one, but the first one was pure instinct and she barely remembers it as a memory...more like a dream that was real, ya know?**

 **Next chapter will get into the ceremony. I have to build this stuff up :p**

 **But it's going to deal with Eric's ceremony and I might include her initiation or a part of it...depends how I do it. And Tobias might come into play chapter 5 or 6, depending.**

 **A few of you have it or have it almost right, when it comes to Tobias. It's complicated but I'm not going to spoil anything :p**

 **Favorite/follow if you haven't done so already. Review! Do the lovely things you do!  
**

 **Until next time, bye-bye! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Gah, i'm sorry this is late!**

 **This is AU**

 **Characters may be ooc at times/during certain situations**

 **I do not own Divergent/any related characters/situations**

 **Rated M: strong language/sexual situations (not in this one)/gore/violence**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Everything seemed off as Tris strolled through the halls of her work, the white a little too bright. She sighed as she looked through the window of the nursery, Christina holding Kima close to her chest. Tris swallowed hard, her fingers itching to hold the little fawn. There were hot tears prickling behind her eyes, memories of when Tris nursed Kima back to health after she was found in the street—her mother dead. _Oh, Kima._

There was something churning in her gut, the air shifting as she leaned in closer to the glass, a sigh sounding from behind her.

"Tris?"

She looked back, Tobias' form standing behind her. She bit her lip, her mind trying to think of an excuse to avoid a conversation. She had opened her mouth to speak when a deep voice shivered through her. "There you are," he said, his eyes bright and smile wide.

Tris glanced behind Tobias, Eric's massive form strolling up to her. She suppressed a shudder, her eyes traveling up his body. _Not now,_ her mind prompted as she took in how his black shirt clung to his skin. "What are you doing here?" Tris asked, voice breathless as she looked up into his eyes.

He smirked at her, his silver-blue eyes gleaming. "I wanted to see you."

Tris was drowning in his warmth when the air shifted, electricity tingling her skin. Eric must have felt it, too—a dark glint in his eyes as his jaw clenched. She turned back around to Tobias, his eyes narrowed as he stared at Eric.

"Unauthorized personel are not allowed in the facility," Tobias quipped through gritted teeth.

Tris bristled, confusion washing over her face as Eric breathed calmly—his lips tugging up at the ends. "Tobias, Eric volunteered here before and—" Tris began before Eric cut her off, giving her a sharp look.

Eric turned back to Tobias slowly, a wide grin on his face. "It's okay, Tris. I'm not here to volunteer. He's just doing his job."

Tobias jutted his chin out, slightly—his hands clasped behind his back. "I believe you don't need someone to escort you off of the premises."

Tris inhaled sharply, something dark igniting in her veins as Eric took a step closer to Tobias. She held her breath, their eyes locked in a steely-gazed battle. Tobias' face was like stone, eyes as sharp as jagged rocks. Eric's face was as cold as ice, his slate-blue eyes shimmering like the edge of a blade.

"I don't believe I have to leave the facility, Mr. Eaton." Tobias opened his mouth to speak when Eric pulled out a red card—the color gleaming between his fingers. "I may not be volunteering, but I have this shiny, visitor's pass here—remind me again what this means?" Eric's face broke out into a smirk as Tobias clenched his jaw.

Tobias shook his head before turning back to Tris. "See me in my office before you leave."

Tris nodded before Tobias turned on his heel, Eric's arm wrapping around her waist tightly. Tris leaned into him, breathing in his deep scent. "That wasn't very mature," Tris said as they walked out the back-way, passing through the predator section.

She felt the rumble of his laugh tickling her skin. "I thought it was funny."

She glared at him, slapping his chest lightly as she padded to Callie's cage. "I didn't find it funny."

"No?" he asked as he watched her step into the cage, his arms braced against the fence.

She shook her head, turning to face him with her hands on her hips. "Nope. Not at all."

He quirked his brow at her as a lanky cat came strolling out, her tawny fur shimmering in the sunlight. His face broke out in a sloppy grin as he watched Tris play with Callie, her voice cooing to the sweet cat. "You're crazy."

She turned to face him, a giggle on her lips as Callie nuzzled her neck. "Why am I crazy?"

"Most people would be afraid to get into a cage with a wild animal."

Callie sneezed on her before huffing away, chuffling softly. Tris dusted herself off as she walked to the fence, her fingers lacing around the metal. "I've always had a thing for wild animals."

He grinned at her, all teeth, as he leaned closer—his silvery-blue eyes boring into hers. "Even the predators?"

She felt heat crawling up her neck, her lip between her teeth as she leaned closer to him—the chill of the metal seeping into her bones. "Not so much in the beginning."

"No?"

She shook her head, her blonde hair falling from her bun. "I guess something changed that."

Eric wrapped his fingers around hers, the fence creaking as they pressed themselves against it. There was a strange silence through the camp—the cats holding their breaths as their golden eyes locked onto the pair before them. "You're a dork," he whispered, heat crawling up her neck as he laughed softly.

Tris snorted, her lips turned down in a mock pout. "So why did you come bug me at work?"

"I'm bugging you, am I?" Eric laughed as she stepped from Callie's cage, Zeus running to the fence to meet her.

"Absolutely," she said as she ran her hand along Zeus' scruff, the big cat humming in response. "It's really a bother, actually, and—Eric!" Tris yelped as he lifted her up, her squeaks being drowned out by the gentle chirps and roars on the wind. "Put me down!"

"No," Eric said as Tris wiggled against him, her fingers pinching his back as she dug her nails in. He let out a deep hiss before smacking her ass, her breath hitching in her throat. "Behave yourself."

Tris huffed. "Where are we going?"

"To lunch." Eric's growl reverberated down her spine, shooting tingles to her toes.

* * *

Tris would be lying if she said she didn't love the rush of it all—the feeling of the soft dirt crumbling beneath her paws. She was running at almost full-speed, the wind whipping through her fur as she danced between the trees.

She skidded to a stop, dust swirling around her as she panted—her chest rising and falling rapidly. She shivered, his sharp muzzle nudging her shoulder. She turned to face him, his eyes golden against his black fur. He raised his head, his lips pulling back—white fangs glistening. She didn't know how he could get his steely-eyed gaze to glimmer through in his wolf-form, but he did. Another shiver passed through her as her ears snapped to the side, a distinct rustle being carried on the wind.

Something like pride gleamed in his eyes, his head bowing to her once. Tris exhaled through her nose before turning to where the sound had drifted from. She sniffed the air, her mind overwhelmed with the different scents. The trees smelled like pine and sap, musky-floral scents wafted through the air, and there was this thick, wet scent. _It's going to rain, soon,_ her mind concluded as she took a few tentative steps forward, her mind trying to single out the scent she was looking for.

Her ears snapped to the right, a twig snapping in the distance. Tris sniffed the air again, something musky and almost sweaty mixing together in the air. She felt her heartbeat quicken, her lips pulling back in a snarl. Eric let out a deep growl, her stomach churning, but it was too late. She took off in a sprint, tiny pebbles stinging her paws as she twisted through the trees.

All she could see was the blur of brown and green as she lunged forward, her jaws snapping open before pain rippled through her body. She huffed, a whimper dying on her tongue as Eric's massive form barreled into her. She rolled onto her side, panting heavily as Eric towered above her—his lips pulled back in a snarl. She looked to him, a small whimper escaping her. He shook his head, his eyes boring into hers. _Focus your mind,_ a voice whispered in her mind—Eric's voice.

She sighed, lifting her head up to peer behind him. She strained her ears, muffled voices carrying over to her. She sniffed the air, that same musk-sweat scent wafting to her. She stood up slowly, padding around Eric. Warmth was all around her as his form was glued to her, but she wasn't paying attention to him. She was paying attention to the sight before her—a family hiking through the woods. She shook her head, her heart drumming up her throat as she turned away, the child's laughter hammering against her skull.

She looked to Eric, his eyes grim, before she took off into a sprint, her legs pushing into the soft dirt. She stopped by the river-bed, her body convulsing on the mud. She spasmed, her bones cracking and skin rippling. She howled, hot-pain bursting through her body as her paws stretched into fingers and she shed her fur and skin.

Tris was still convulsing in a pool of vomit and blood, pain tingling her body in small bursts. Tears burned behind her eyes as his hand rubbed small circles on her back, his warmth beating down to her core. He did that until the shaking stopped—Tris slowly standing up. Eric led her to the river, helping her wash herself clean, her skin numb to the coldness of the water.

"You okay?" he asked.

Tris' eyes flashed to him, her lips tugged down at the ends. "I wanted to eat them."

He nodded stiffly. "You didn't."

"Because of you."

He sighed, grasping her hand in his as he led them back to the broken willow tree, their clothes in the split. They got dressed in silence, Eric's strong gaze on Tris. "You're not a monster."

She looked to him, her heart beating against her chest. "Why do I feel like one?" He opened his mouth to speak but she shook her head, arms crossing her chest. "Kima, the birds, and that family. I tried to eat them all. Me. I almost did it."

"It was instinct—"

"And I need to find a balance, I know!" Eric's jaw clenched, a sigh on her tongue. "I don't know if I can do that."

"You're just nervous about tonight. You're overthinking everything," he whispered as he wrapped his arms around her waist, her back pressed against his chest. He kissed the nape of her neck, her body shivering into him. "This is who you're meant to be."

She smiled softly. "Because of fate? I thought you didn't believe in that."

He turned her around softly, his face inches from hers. "Because I choose you." He crashed his lips to hers, her whole body aflame.

* * *

Tris was finishing up at her station, typing up the last log for Callie. Sighing, she turned out her light and walked out into the hallway. She made it a foot down the hall when a strong voice was calling to her.

"Tris?"

She spun on her heel, her lower lip between her teeth. "Tobias. I was just leaving."

He quirked his brow. "I thought I asked to see you before you left?"

She nodded sheepishly, heat crawling up her neck. "I'm sorry, it must have slipped my mind." He nodded once before burshing past her, Tris following him to his office.

He opened the door and she took a seat, Tobias sitting behind his desk. "Eric has been coming around a lot lately."

Tris quirked her brow. "Yeah, I guess so."

He leaned forward, his dark-blue eyes gleaming. "Are you two an item?"

Tris swallowed hard. "I'm sorry, I don't know what that has to do with work?"

She watched his jaw clench and unclench. "I would like to ask you to keep your personal life away from the work place."

Tris felt anger boiling beneath her skin, her fingers balling into tiny fists. She felt a sting on her palm, a gasp on her tongue as she retracted her claws. She quickly brushed the tiny droplets of blood onto her shorts before forcing a tight-lipped grin on her face. "Anything else, Sir?"

Tobias tilted his head to the side. "How is the car coming along?"

"It should be fixed tomorrow or the next day."

Tobias nodded softly, his fingers rubbing his chin idly. "Do you need a ride home? Christina already left."

"That's okay, I have a ride."

"Eric." Tobias didn't state it as a question, his eyes darkening over and jaw clenching.

Tris swallowed hard, something churning in her gut. "Have a good night, Tobias," she said before leaving his office—the feeling of his eyes on her burning holes on her back.

She padded out the side-door, nodding to the security-guard, Jax. He gave her a warm smile. "Want me to walk you out, Ms. Prior?"

She shook her head. "No thank you, Jax. Have a good night."

"You do the same, Dear."

She gave him a warm smile before exiting the facility, the crisp air encasing her skin. She felt Eric before she saw him, his warmth flowing to her as she made her way to his car. He beamed at her, his eyes narrowing as he looked past her. She looked over her shoulder, Tobias staring at them intensly.

Tris smiled and waved goodbye, Tobias hesitating for a moment before nodding to her. She looked back to Eric, his jaw clenched. She rolled her eyes as she climbed into his car. "Thanks for the ride," she said as he started the vehicle.

"It's the least I can do."

"It'll be good to have my Neon back, though." She gave him a wide grin, Eric winking at her in response. "Where to?"

She knew the answer before he spoke, his words sending chills down her spine. "The east side of the park—the Pit."

* * *

Tris was thankful that Eric held onto her waist as they walked through the woods, her feet stumbling over roots here and stones there. The woods opened up into a clearing of sorts, the ground dipping into a huge pit beofre them. Tris inhaled sharply. "It looks like everything just falls off—like a giant hole in the middle of the earth."

Eric's silver-blue eyes locked on her. "Welcome to the Pit."

Tris sighed as they walked on, her breath hitching as she took in the crowd. There must have been hundreds of people—werewolves—there, their eyes flashing to her and Eric. She curled closer to Eric, his hand gripping her waist tighter.

They stalked forward until a dark figure stopped in front of them. "Hello, Max," Eric greeted.

The older man smiled, his white teeth stark against his skin. "Eric, always a pleasure." He turned to Tris, his eyes gleaming. "Tris! It's lovely to see you again."

She swallowed hard. "Nice to see you, Max."

He grinned as he grasped her hand in his, bringing it to his lips. "For luck." He gave them one last wicked grin before stalking off.

She looked to Eric, her eyes wide. "Everyone is staring at us."

Tris looked around, gleaming eyes on them everywhere she glanced. Eric sighed. "Yeah, I know."

She had opened her mouth to speak when Max's voice boomed on the wind, a few howls echoing in the darkness. "Welcome! Dauntless welcomes those who left their packs for one reason or another." A few more howls sounded on the wind.

"Dauntless?" Tris asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

"It's our region name. Each pack has control of a sector—a specific territory."

Tris nodded, wanting to ask more but Max was talking again. "I have been the leader of Dauntless for many, many years. It is sad that my reign has come to an end—but someone else's reign is about to begin. The Pit is open to Dauntless members who have the alpha strain. And if any rogue thinks he has what it takes, then, have at it." The air was alive with the sounds of howls and hollers, Tris' lips tugging up at the ends. "Light it up!"

Tris watched a few members leap forward, the branches in their hands igniting in a crimson fire. The branches were tossed into the hole—the Pit illuminating. A hush of anticipation fell upon the group, Max's eyes scanning the crowd.

"Begin!"

Tris held her breath as she watched a few people stalk forward, their clothes falling down to the ground. She blushed, averting her gaze as the naked men hopped down into the Pit. She looked to Eric, his jaw clenched as he watched people leap down. He looked to Tris, their eyes locked with one another before he captured her lips in his. They molded together, warmth igniting her veins before he pulled away. He stripped off his clothes and handed them to Tris, her eyes locking with his until he turned away and stalked forward. She inhaled sharply as his form disappeared into the hole.

A lanky woman stood next to Max, her dark hair painted with blonde streaks. "The rules are simple. Anything goes, but you must be in your wolf form the enitre time. This doesn't have to be, but can be, a fight to the death. May the best win, and the rest have our respect." A soft howl echoed through the trees as grunts sounded from the Pit.

Tris stalked forward, seven wolves circling each other. Her eyes landed on Eric, his form almost a shadow amidst the flickering flames. Eric growled, her core tightening as he lunged for a gray wolf—his whimper carrying to Tris. She watched the fight, her eyes darting around the Pit to try to keep up with Eric. He was the biggest wolf there, easily, but he wasn't the fastest. He was clamping his jaw around the gray wolf's neck, blood wafting to Tris' nose, when he let out a sharp cry. He turned around, a lanky brown wolf circling him.

Eric gnashed his jaws, fighting with the wolf, a mix of growls and whimpers echoing around the hole. Tris sighed, her gut churning as blood and sweat swarmed her nose. She froze, a strange warmth by her side. She looked over and was staring into brown-green eyes. "Peter," she said, his lips smirking.

"It's nice to see you again."

She nodded once, turning back to the Pit when a sharp howl sounded on the wind. She sighed when she found Eric circling the outer ring, a slight limp to his step but he was alive and well.

Tris froze, Peter's breath pelting the nape of her neck as he whispered in her ear. "Are you ready for initiation?"

She swallowed down on the fear that was swirling in her belly. "Yes."

His laugh tickled her ear, a shiver running down her spine. "It's going to be a special one this year. The bait, that is. I think you'll really love it. I picked it out especially for you."

Tris inhaled sharply, spinning around to question him—but he was already gone. She huffed, her stomach doing flips as she peered back to the Pit. Four wolves were already down; two dead, one unconscious, and a gray rogue who forfeited. Eric was still standing, a black and white wolf hobbling about and the brown, lanky wolf lingering in the shadows.

The flames danced on the walls, casting dark shadows around the Pit. It was almost eerie as Tris watched the fight, darkness and light dancing around the Pit—blood and fur splattering the dirt. She sniffed the air, her stomach churning at the smell of death—her skin tingling as she tried to ignore the scent of blood.

 _Come on,_ Tris' mind whispered as Eric lunged for the black and white wolf. The brown wolf watched in the shadows as they fought—teeth gnashing and claws tearing. Eric yelped, the other wolf clamping down on his shoulder. They spun in a circkle as Eric tried to shake him off, twisting his head around to nip at his backside.

The other wolf cried out as Eric's jaws bit his side, letting go of Eric in the process. Shaking his head, he lunged for the black and white wolf—his teeth sinking into the scruff of his neck. He shook wildly, the other wolf whimpering loudly before Eric tossed him to the side—his form falling into the side of the Pit in a huff.

The brown wolf took the opportunity to lunge for Eric, a sharp cry on the wind as his jaws clamped onto his wounded shoulder. _Come on,_ her mind whispered again as Eric shook the small wolf off—his growl sending shivers down her spine. She watched as they lunged for one another—their fight a blur of black and brown—teeth gnashing and growls echoing around them.

Tris' breath hitched up her throat as Eric whimpered, the brown wolf clamping down on his paw. She gritted her teeth as Eric fell onto the ground, his stomach pressed against the dirt. His fur was bristled as the brown wolf snapped his jaws at him—spit and fur flying. Eric snarled, his belly pressed against the dirt as the other wolf circled him. Eric's breathing looked ragged, Tris' heart drumming up her throat as she watched the other wolf take a running leap.

Eric's eyes flashed to her for a moment, their golden eyes flashing with a silver tint before he snapped his head around—his jaw locking on the brown wolf's throat. There was a gurgling growl as the brown wolf clawed the dirt to break free, Eric's jaw tightening around his throat until a soft crack echoed on the wind.

* * *

Tris was clinging to Eric as she helped him out of the Pit, his skin dirty and bloody. She looked him over, his right arm was raw with teeth marks, blood painting his skin. He was limping, his left leg dragging a little. She scrunched up her nose, the smell of pain and death lingering in the air.

"You okay?" Tris asked.

He looked at her, his eyes gleaming against his bruised skin. He gave her a wicked smirk. "Always am."

She rolled her eyes as the lanky woman took his arm, giving Tris a soft smile as she led him to Max. The older man took his left hand in his and raised it high. "Eric is the new alpha!"

The woman took Eric's clothes from Tris and handed them to Eric, helping him get dressed. Tris felt heat crawl up the back of her neck as she watched the woman help pull his pants up, Eric's eyes snapping to Tris—a wicked glint in their silvery depths.

"Now would be the time that the alpha would choose a mate. But, our Eric already has," Max said, everyone's eyes peering to Tris. Tris sunk back a little, her cheeks warm against the crisp air. "Come forward, Tris."

Tris walked to Max, Eric standing tall beside her—his fingers linking with hers. The woman walked up, tilting her head to the side. "Tris was turned by Eric." A few murmurs sounded through the crowd, Tris' heart beating against her chest. "She is currently packless—a rogue. Dauntless will accept her—and she can be Eric's mate." A few howls and cheers echoed around her, her lips tugging up at the ends as Eric's hand squeezed her own.

Max took a step forward, his eyes flashing to Tris. "That's if she passes initiation." The crowd erupted, laughter filling the trees.

Tris leaned into Eric, careful not to put too much pressure on him, as Max stepped closer to her. "And what should happen if I don't pass?"

Tris felt her world tremble around her, Eric's arms holding onto her tightly as Max beamed down at her. "You don't want to think about not passing. The only option for you, that has a happy ending, is if you pass." Her heart was in her throat as his smirk widened. "Don't worry, you're not alone. The rogues here have to go through initiation as well. It's a competition, of sorts. You want to do better than them—but I would worry about yourself."

Tris nodded softly, her throat dry as she spoke. "When do we start?"

"Now."

"What do I do?"

Max let a small chuckle escape his lips. "This trial isn't exactly a fight—like the past initiations were. This is to test other skills. Hunting skills, to be specific."

"You want me to hunt?" There was a flash of light igniting the darkness, a huge crack echoing in the sky.

He nodded. "It's also a defense exercise. Use your senses to the best of your ability and be the first one to catch the target. But catching isn't all—you must go through with the kill. That's the defense part." He took a deep breath. "Those who do not make it to the intended target in time will have to fight for their spot. We only have three available."

Tris swallowed hard, her body shaking as she tilted her head to the side. "What are we hunting that I need to defend the pack from?" There was another crack, thunder and lightening battling in the sky as a few raindrops trickled down Tris' skin.

Max gave her a wicked grin before nodding, Peter walking up with Molly—something in a huge, black sack stalking forward between them. Tris looked to Eric, confusion masking his face. She turned back to Peter and Molly, their grins wild as they removed the sack, Tris' heart plummeting and a scream on her tongue—her scream dying as thunder crackled in the sky.

* * *

 **Whoo, Eric is alpha. But now what's up with Tris' initiation? Tobias is being kind of a butt...but he's not all bad, just a little jealous and cranky is all.  
**

 **But things are about to get serious. Next chapter is going to be killer ;)**

 **Follow/favorite if you haven't done so already. Review, review, review! Do the lovely things you do!**

 **Until next time, bye-bye! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**So, I normally don't do this. I usually let you all suffer with the cliffhanger for a while...but I felt so bad. So here ya go. :)**

 **Okay, so this has a little bit of inspiration from Blood and Chocolate...the movie. Let me start by stating how much I actually hate that movie. It's awful. Especially if you've read the book. But, I do like werewolves that change into actual wolves and how their eyes glowed golden when they were hurt or smelled blood. Anyway, the trial scene that they have is sort of inspiration for this.**

 **Now lemme rant why I hate the movie, just in case you know the film I'm talking about. or book.**

 ***spoilers***

 **The movie follows a werewolf who falls in love with a human. But the alpha wants her for his bitch and shit goes downhill until she's able to defeat the alpha with her human bf helping her, and then they leave and live happily ever after. Blah blah blah. classic love shit, yeah?**

 **The book the movie is based on: I'm pretty sure the mc is still in hs, along with some of her other pack members. The alpha still wants her. And she does fall in love with a human. BUT, when she changes in front of the human for the first time (actual beast-wolf-man, not actual wolf like in the movie) he freaks out (normal reaction, I think) but instead of working things out, he follows her (i forget where it happens, probably by the woods or soemthing) and shoots her. Her human bf shoots her. And she's stuck in this form that's halfway between changing and she feels gross and ashamed and I'm pretty sure her human bf dies. And then the alpha and her have sex (this is the inspiration for ch 2 sex with Eric and Tris) and she changes back to normal and they live happily ever after.**

 **Like, this is worse than The 100 changing the books for the show. At least it kept the basic concept. But this is literally changing the entire ending. Like. Who does that?**

 **/endrant**

 **This is AU**

 **Characters may be ooc at times/during certain situations**

 **Rates M: strong language/sexual content(again, no lemon here)/gore/violence**

 **I do not own Divergent or any related characters or situations; just my oc's**

 **enjoy :)**

* * *

Tris' throat was sore, and with the constant cracks of thunder, she couldn't even tell if she was still screaming. Eric had wrapped his arms around her, but she couldn't feel his warmth through the freezing rain. There was a ringing in her ears as she stared at them—Peter and Molly's faces contorted in wicked grins. And then there he was. Dark hair and sun-kissed skin, slumped forward in their arms. She took a tentative step forward, Eric's grip tightening around her.

Max stepped between her and them, his eyes grim but his lips turned up at the ends. "I know what this might look like, Tris. But—"

She turned away from the body in Peter's grasp, her eyes as cold as the rain trickling down her skin. "He's human. You want me to hunt a human? Kill him? My friend! I thought we weren't monsters?!"

Eric's fingers were rubbing on her skin, her body leaning into him as Max's eyes bore into hers. "We don't hunt humans. This is an exception. It's something that hasn't happened in years."

She glared at him, her skin sizzling as cold sheets of rain pelted her body. "What could warrant this?" She looked back to Tobias, his skin glistening in the rain. "He's my friend."

Max had placed his hand on her shoulder, her body too numb to flinch away. "He knows too much."

"What?"

Peter chimed in, then—a sneer on his face. "Lover-boy here has been keeping tabs on you. Eric said he was getting an uneasy feeling from him, so I looked into it." Tris' body tensed, Eric's breath hitching as she pulled away from him slightly. "Remember the little outing you two had? Lunch in the woods. I followed you guys, and so did he. He saw it all."

Tris' eyes narrowed. "I returned to work after that. He seemed to be fine with me. I didn't smell fear on him at all! He cares about me—he'd never do anything to hurt me."

Max nodded slowly. "As much as I'd like to believe that, I have a whole pack to consider. Not just you."

"You're not alpha anymore," Eric said through gritted teeth.

"I am until the ceremony is complete." He locked eyes with Tris. "If you do not comply, you're out. Dauntless isn't as lenient with their rogues." He took a deep breath, his hands gripping hers and pulling her closer to him. She growled low in her throat, his lips twitching up at the ends. "Tris," he whispered by her ear. "If you don't do this, you die and he dies anyway. If you do this, you have an opportunity."

"Opportunity for what?" she spat.

Max stepped back, his eyes gleaming. "You decide." He gave Eric a stiff nod before stepping back.

Tris felt numb as Eric's fingers rubbed circles on her back, her eyes locked on Tobias' form. "What do I do?"

Eric spun her around, his eyes a stunning silver as he looked at her. "You need to do this."

She shook her head, tears prickling behind her eyes. "Eric, he's been my friend for four years. I love him. I can't—"

He exhaled loudly through his nose as hiccups bubbled up her throat. "I can't lose you."

She looked at him, her breath hitching. "I can't lose him."

Something unreadable flashed across his face. Tris didn't bother to reach out to him, she wouldn't be able to feel him anyway. She was too numb—broken. "I'm not asking you to kill him."

She scoffed, her arms crossing her chest. "What then? Find him and defend him against the other rogues?" She shook her head. "I don't think I could."

"You're telling me that you'd let them kill him?" He sighed softly. "Just follow orders." She glared at him, her mouth opened to speak but he gave her a pointed look, her lips sealing shut. "You're not a part of the pack, yet. Follow _my_ orders."

Eric turned away from her, his eyes locked on Tobias. His nose twitched a little, his jaw clenching. "What are those orders?" Tris whispered, her fingers linking with his.

He locked eyes with hers—deadly. "Use your instincts." He looked back to Tobias. "And teeth."

* * *

Tris was chewing on her lower lip, her eyes glancing back to Eric every now and then. He was standing in the middle of the crowd, a few wolves weaving between the people. He didn't smile. His eyes were girm as he nodded once, her stomach doing flips. She looked to the sky, the clouds dark against the stars as the rain quieted down to a slow trickle.

Tris glanced to her right, the other rogues staring at her. There were two girls who looked similar, their bone structure almost the same. One was a bit taller with long, blonde hair. The other was a bit more muscular, her hair closely shaven on one side—her blonde hair dyed pink. She glanced behind them, a tall rogue standing with his arms crossed. He was handsome, his jaw strong and brown eyes gleaming. He glanced to Tris, his lips pulling up at the ends. She shuddered, a cold chill running through her body.

"For those of you who do not know the rules, it's simple," Max stated, his voice echoing off of the trees. "This initiation is going to be a hunt and defend mission. Hunt the target, defend the pack." He glanced to Tris, his lips forming a ghost of a smile. "This year's target is human." A few murmurs fell upon the crowd, their eyes dark. "Lauren, bring him forward."

The woman from before with the blonde-streaked hair stalked forward, Tobias' form between her hands. She pushed him forward, his eyes blinking. He shook his head, fear rolling off of him as a few wolves stalked to the front of the crowd—teeth bared. He did a double-take when his eyes landed on Tris, his breath hitching. She wanted to avert her gaze, but she couldn't. He tried to get up, but Lauren held him down—a grunt on his tongue as she tightened the restraints.

"This human has been stalking one of our own. Our new alpha, Eric." The whispers started up again. "And, in turn, he has stalked Eric's mate—Tris." Tris wished she could sink into herself, heat crawling up her neck as everyone stared at her. "This _human_ is a threat to our pack." His eyes were on Tris for a moment before looking to Eric. "The pack must be defended. And, although, he is a friend of Tris'—threats must be erradicated."

"Pack before blood," the crowd chanted.

Max walked to Tobias, placing his hand on his shoulder. Tobias flinched away, eyes narrowed. "You're going to run through the forest. If you make it over the river before the rogues get you, you're free."

"You're all insane," Tobias spat.

Max nodded once and Lauren took off the restraints, Tobias' hands rubbing his wrists. "Run," Max said, voice low.

Tobias took one swift glance to Tris before turning around and bolting. Tris watched his form dissolve into the trees, a strange quiet all around her. She glanced beside her, the rogues staring at the direction Tobias just went. The girls looked ashen, their eyes grim and lips pursed. But they still got into a running stance, their fingers itching to peel their clothes off. She glanced to the guy, his body relaxed as he stood there, breathing even.

"Once your clothes are off, you may begin."

Tris' heart was beating against her throat as she took her shirt off. She was staring straight ahead as she stripped, her cheeks a bit warm. They were all fully naked, the rain cold against her skin as a howl echoed through the trees—the four dashing through the dirt. She ignored them as she ran, a growl on her tongue as she jumped into the air—the pain a secondary feeling as she changed into her wolf form.

She landed on the ground silently, her body whipping through the trees. She sniffed the air, a growl sounding from her as two sand-colored wolves barreled past her. They looked back to her, golden eyes gleaming before they took off. She glanced around, the woods silent. She sniffed the air again, a faint scent of fear wafting to her. _Good enough,_ she thought as she took off—her teeth bared.

Her feet were carrying her through the trees, the dirt squishing between the pads of her paws. She pushed on, ignoring a startled deer as it took off—its hoof almost skimming her face as she rounded the corner.

 _I just need to find him first._ She sniffed again, the fear getting stronger as it mixed with a light scent. _Tobias._ She kicked off of the ground harder, her muscles straining as she ran at full-speed. The wind was beating against her skin, her eyes stinging as she tumbled through the woods—snarls rippling up her throat as she locked gazes with the sand-colored wolves.

They bared their teeth as they circled Tris, Tobias crawling on the ground as he tried to get away from the giant wolves. She looked to him, a small whimper sounding from her before she snapped her jaw, one of the wolves stepping closer. The taller wolf slinked back, her jaw snapping shut.

They circled each other for a while until Tris stopped in front of Tobias, her fur bristled and teeth gleaming. She growled, her paws digging into the dirt. The two wolves stared at one another, their movements slow. Tris tilted her head to the side. _What are they doing?_

They paced in front of Tris, their growls low as they snapped their jaws here and there. They never got too close, though. _They're toying with me,_ Tris thought as she took a step forward. They backed up a few paces, Tris' head tilting to the side once more. _They're acting?_

The smaller wolf took a step forward, her eyes darting from Tris to Tobias. She tilted her head, her eyes boring into Tris'. She nodded once, her sand-colored fur flowing in the wind. Tris looked to Tobias, his body frozen as he watched the wolves. She stared at him, a guttural bark sounding from her snout as she took a step forward.

He stared at her for a moment, his blue-eyes intense before he scrambled to his feet and took off. Tris glanced to the wolves, their gazes locked for a moment before the taller wolf let out a small shriek. A giant wolf with silvery-gray fur had pounced on her—his teeth digging into her back. Tris growled as a small crack echoed down her ears. The smaller wolf growled, casting one dark look to Tris before hopping into the fray.

Tris whined before turning around and heading after Tobias. _Make it to the river._ She was padding through the trees, following his fear, when a broken howl sounded from behind her. She tilted her ears, the cries dying on the wind. She felt a howl bubbling up her throat, but shook her head. _I can't give my position away,_ she thought as hot tears prickled beneath her skin. _I am so sorry._

She pushed on, her movements coming to a stop when she found Tobias. He was by the river, his body frozen as a gray wolf stalked him. _That's not the same wolf from before._ Tris padded through the trees, the other wolf glancing to her. She sniffed, a familiar scent wafting to her. _Peter._ She gnashed her teeth, Peter growling before he dashed towards her.

Pain rippled through her body as he clamped his jaw on the nape of her neck. His claws scraped her sides, her skin tearing open as he slammed her into the ground. She whimpered, Peter's jaw twisting—her head jerking to the side.

She looked to Tobias, her vision a bit hazy as he sat on the river-bed—frozen. _Run!_ She wished he could understand her as her white fur was painted red. She was beginning to give in when she jerked forward, her body lurching onto the soft mud.

She spun around slowly, her body weak as she watched that silver wolf from before attack Peter. His jaw was a rusted-red color as he clamped down on Peter's neck. Peter let out a sharp cry before he used his back legs to kick the other wolf off—his claws digging into his stomach. Casting a quick glance to Tris, Peter shook his head and limped off.

Tris stood up weakly, her legs shaking as the silver wolf stalked closer. He took a quick glance to Tobias, a quiet snort sounding from him as he locked gazes with her. She growled low in her throat. His lips peeled back, teeth gleaming in the darkness.

* * *

Tris blinked her eyes awake, her body strained as pain convulsed through her veins. She stretched her arms out, fingers digging into the dirt. _I'm human?_ She tried to sit up, her eyes scanning the scene before her—her heart beating against her chest.

Tobias was hurt, she could smell it. Blood was coating his skin as he stood in front of her, his shaking arms waving a thick stick before him. The silver wolf was pacing in front of him, a limp to his gait as he snapped his jaws.

"Tobias?" Tris croaked. He took a quick glance to her and she wished he hadn't. The wolf lunged and her scream died on her tongue as a blur of black knocked him down.

Tris watched as Eric and the rogue fought, teeth gnashing and claws ripping. She heard a thump and turned to find Tobias slumped on the ground. She crawled to him, his chest rising and falling rapidly. She tore off his shirt, his skin riddled with bite marks and painted red. "Tris?" His voice was softer than the wind.

"Don't talk. It's going to be okay. I'm not going to let you die." Tris was clutching him to her, his cold body convulsing in her arms. "Eric!"

Eric had the silver-gray wolf's throat in his jaws—his eyes gleaming as a crunch echoed around them. The wolf fell to the ground—death lingering in the air. Eric glanced to Tris, a grunt on his tongue as he changed.

He limped to Tris, his body bruised and bloody. "He's dying," he whispered as he checked his pulse point. "I can barely feel his heart."

Tris shook her head. "I can't let him die! Can't we save him like you saved me?"

Eric's jaw clenched. "That's if he has the genetic make-up—"

Tris inhaled sharply, the warm tears flowing down her cheeks. "So, I can just bite him and it might work?"

Eric shook his head. "That's not—"

"I'll work with might! Please! How do I do it?"

Eric's hand was on her shoulder, a warm calm spreading through her veins. "You can't do it. Only males can spread the disease."

She locked eyes with him, lips slightly parted. "Eric, please."

"I don't even know if it will work."

She sniffled, her hand wiping her tears away—blood and dirt smearing across her cheek. "You do, though. You sense it in him—what you sensed in me."

He rolled his eyes. "I definitely do _not_ sense in _him_ what I sensed in you." She inhaled sharply, a broken sob on her tongue as Tobias spasmed again. Eric sighed. "I can't promise it will work. Sometimes—sometimes it's too late."

She nodded softly, letting Eric grip Tobias' shoulder. She watched Eric clamp his jaw down—red trickling down Tobias' skin. "Thank you," she whispered, her eyes locked on Eric's.

He nodded quickly, his breath hitching as she captured his lips in hers. He tasted like death—copper coating his lips, but she didn't care. She molded her lips to his, their tongues dancing together as Tobias' body stilled in her arms.

She broke away, her breath hitching as the world stopped. The air was quiet, a deafening silence encasing her as she watched Tobias' chest still. Eric gripped her hand tightly, his warmth shooting through her veins. "It didn't work," she said, her voice breaking at the end.

Eric squeezed her hand softly. "You know, I'm starting to believe in fate." She cast a glance to him, eyes narrowed as he stared at Tobias. He sighed, nodding forward.

Tris glanced down, her eyes widening as a shuddering breath overtook her. She watched Tobias' fingers twitch, a sharp gasp escaping his lips as he lurched forward. He stared at Tris before casting a short glance to Eric, confusion masking his face before he fell backwards.

"He's out cold," Eric noted before a growl sounded from his throat.

Members of the pack were flitting through the trees, their eyes locked on them. Tris smiled as she noticed the two female rogues standing on the side. They were huddled close together, their bodies bruised and bloody. The taller one was leaning on the smaller one, Zeke beside her to keep her balanced. Tris' lips pulled back a little as Max stalked forward, his eyes sweeping over the scene. He frowned at the dead rogue before turning his attention to Eric and Tris.

"In a normal circumstance, this would be quite simple. Lynn, Shauna, and Tris would be members. But, Tris has done something that, although isn't against our laws, it puts us at a standstill."

Tris blinked a few times. "But he did die. And now he is no longer a threat."

A few murmurs sounded from the crowd, Max's lips twitching up at the ends. "Yes. So, you have passed initiation. You're all members." A soft cheer spread through the crowd before dying off, Max holding his hand up to silence the pack. "The standstill is with the new pup you two have created." Max sighed softly. "He did not go through initiation. We are not lenient with rogues."

Tris' body tensed, but Eric spoke up—his voice dark. "But he did pass initiation."

Max tilted his head to the side. "Running away from us may have been his trial, but that doesn't count."

Eric snorted. "I didn't mean that. This was a hunt and defend trial, yes?" Max nodded, his fingers rubbing his chin idly. "Tobias may not have dealt the killing blow, but he defended Tris against that rogue." He nodded towards the dead wolf, his nose scrunching up. "He was beaten and broken, bleeding profusely. He was armed with nothing but a giant stick. And he was human." Eric inhaled sharply. "And he defended Tris. More so than another pack member," Eric spat, his eyes locking on Peter.

"Peter will be dealt with." Eric gritted his teeth. "By you." Tris watched Peter's skin pale, Eric's lips twitching up. "You make for a convincing argument. As alpha, though, I don't know if I would be able to agree with you."

Tris' heart stuttered as she watched Max's eyes darken. She looked back to Eric, his jaw clenched and eyes gleaming. "I guess it's a good thing that you're not alpha anymore, huh?"

Max raised his brow. "I am alpha until initiation is over."

Eric laughed softly, wincing slightly. "They all passed initiation, right?" Max smiled a brilliant smile, nodding softly. "Then initiation is over, correct?" Max nodded again, whispers falling amongst the crowd. "Then you are no longer alpha."

Max beamed at him as he stalked forward. He looked to Tris, winking at her before turning back to Eric. "So, as alpha—what is your decision?" Silence fell upon the forest once more. The wind whispered silently through the trees as the river almost stilled. The birds stopped chirping and bugs stopped buzzing, even everyones' breaths were quiet as all eyes fell to Eric—his jaw clenched and silvery-blue eyes deadly.

* * *

 **Okay, so things got intense! I can't believe y'all thought it was going to be Kima. Besides the fact that I'd never let anything hurt her (that cute deer is a precious cinnamon roll too good for this world, too pure) her size is off for what I said in the other chapter. The sack was huge, like person-size. Not baby-deer size. lol**

 **And props to CamiP for always being in my head. You've called Tobias having the genetic make-up to be a werewolf (like Tris) and that he was the bait, props to you. Get out of my head ;)**

 **Okay, you're going to have to wait for a next chapter lol. I have to update TLAMLY and Lean on Me and maybe Burning Roses before I get back to this :)**

 **Follow/favorite if you haven't done so already. Review, review, review! Do the lovely things you do!**

 **Until next time, bye-bye ! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here is chapter 7!**

 **This is AU**

 **Characters may be ooc at times/during certain situations**

 **Rated M: Strong language/sexual content**

 **I do not own Divergent or any related characters/situations; just my oc's**

 **Enjoy :)**

* * *

Tris was sitting in Callie's cage, the cougar nudging her shoulder and sneezing softly. Tris smiled as she scratched Callie's scruff, earning a few chuffles here and there. Tris glanced through the fence, sighing as she watched Tobias and Eric glare at each other—steely eyes locked in a dark battle. Eric's jaw was clenched, his shoulders squared and eyes silver. Tobias was rigid, teeth gritted and eyes narrowed. She looked to Callie, her big green-brown eyes glancing back to the stand-off outside of her cage. Tris sighed again, her fingers stroking Callie's tawny fur. "I know, big girl, I know." Tris inhaled sharply before rising to her feet, the big cat sneezing before slinking off. Tris poked her fingers through the fence, her eyebrow quirked. "Can't you two play nice? You're scaring the animals." Tris gave a small pout, Eric's eyebrow raised as he gave her a small smile.

His smile faltered when he glanced back to Tobias. "Why are we even here?"

Tris opened her mouth to speak when Tobias took a step forward, his arms crossed over his chest. "I needed to relax and clear my head."

Eric rolled his eyes before looking to Tris, her shoulders shrugging softly. "I just wanted to see Callie."

Tobias shook his head, his hand scratching the back of his neck. "This is insane. You're all insane."

Tris snorted. "You have no idea."

"So he bit you and turned you into a werewolf?"

Tris sighed, nodding her head. "Yep," she said, popping the 'p'.

Tobias looked back and forth between Tris and Eric, his eyes narrowed. "And you two—you'e a—"

"We're together," Eric cut in, a low growl sounding from his throat.

Tris scoffed at his tone. His attitude was starting to piss her off. Eric cast her a dark glance, his jaw rigid. Tris quirked her brow at him, leaning against the fence lazily before looking back to Tobias. "I'm just his mate."

Eric swallowed hard as Tris stared him down, their eyes locked in a heated gaze before Tobias cleared his throat. "And _you_ bit me?"

Eric exhaled loudly through his nose. "What of it?"

"There isn't—am I going to—how did the attraction thing between you two work?"

Tris let a small chuckle escape her lips, Eric's eyes wide and Tobias' cheeks pink. Eric shook his head slightly, his fists clenched. "Alphas mate for life." He looked to Tris, a cold feeling washing over her as she shifted under his gaze.

She shook her head, giving him a pointed look. "Don't worry, Tobias. You two won't develop an intimate bond. That's a one-time deal." She watched Tobias deflate, a sigh of relief on his tongue. "But, I'll have you know you're missing out." She watched Eric's eyes darken as she pressed up against the cage, her lip between her teeth. "He's an animal in bed."

Tobias ignored her, his hand running through his hair as he closed his eyes. "That silver wolf nipped me a few times." He looked back to Eric, his blue eyes clear. "Why didn't that turn me. If I have this genetic make-up that molds to the virus, and males spread the disease, why didn't it work with him?"

Eric shrugged as he watched a bird fly over the lion cage, the big cats running along the gate as their soft roars echoed on the wind. "Turning you wasn't his intent." He sighed as he turned back, his eyes lingering on Tris a moment before looking to Tobias. "Killing you was."

* * *

Tris was sighing softly, the hot water trickling down her skin. She watched the water droplets cascade down her body, her eyes picking up the slight trail of goosebumps that peppered her flesh. Tris bit her lip as she massaged the shampoo in her hair, her mind drifting to Eric—his big hands running down her body. She shivered, her nails digging into her scalp as she imagined Eric slamming her to the wall. _There has to be a way to get this under control,_ her mind whispered as she let out a frustrated moan—a sigh on her tongue as she poured the conditioner onto her palm.

She swallowed hard as thoughts raced in her mind, guilt swimming in the pit of her stomach. _I turned Tobias into a monster._ She chewed on her lower lip. _But he was going to die,_ she argued with herself—her eyes shut tightly as she cleaned her body. _He didn't have a choice._ She sighed as she watched the suds swirl down the drain. _I didn't give him one._

She hopped out of the shower quickly, towel-drying her hair as she slipped on her clothes—the fabric sticking to her body. Tris rolled her eyes as she struggled to pull her jeans up, huffing as she toppled over—her arms catching the wall. _Graceful,_ she thought as she finished getting ready.

The walk was nice, a crisp breeze encasing her body as she stepped along—her eyes glancing to the tree-line every now and then. _I'm not going for the scenic route today._ She growled low in her throat—the hairs on the back of her neck bristling. She looked around, a woman jogging along with her dog coming into view. Tris smiled, the woman smiling back—her blonde hair tied back in a tight bun. The dog approached her, black and tan fur rising as Tris drew near—its lips peeling back. Tris stopped short, the German Shepard dog snarling. Tris couldn't hold back her own snarl, the dog whimpering slightly before stepping back.

"That's strange," the woman said. "Athena is usually friendly with everyone."

Tris narrowed her eyes at the dog, a small smile on her lips as its fear swarmed her senses. She looked back up to the woman, her eyes narrowed and locked on Tris. "Probably smells the cats I work with." The blonde smiled stiffly, her head nodding. "Have a nice day," Tris said as she brushed past the blonde, her blue eyes watching Tris as she walked down the road.

"You too!" she called, her voice as crisp as the wind.

Tris opened the door, her ears accustomed to the chime of the bell as she entered the shop. She made her way to the garage, her nose twitching as she sniffed the air—sweat and musk invading her nostrils. She walked past the broken cars until her little Neon came into view. She smiled, the car in perfect condition. Tris tilted her head, Eric bent over the car—his biceps bulging from his work shirt. She looked closer, her eyes following the beads of sweat that trickled down his skin. She bit her lip, her thighs rubbing together as she watched him work—his muscles straining and rippling as he moved around her car.

She let out a loud whistle, a smirk on her face as he cast a dark look over his shoulder. "Lookin' good over there," she catcalled—his eyes rolling as he patted himself with a blackened rag. "How's she coming along?" Tris ran a finger across the side of her car, the metal cold against her skin.

Eric was watching her, a small smile pulling at his lips. He gave a small shrug. "She's all fixed."

Tris quirked her brow. "Yeah?"

"Yep," he said, popping the 'p'. She smiled at him softly before turning to look at her car—a small giggle on her tongue. She glared at Eric over her shoulder as he let a deep chuckle escape his lips. "What? I've never seen you act so—girly."

Tris rolled her eyes. "You're so mature," she mocked as she leaned against her car, her arms stretching across the red metal.

"I think you like me enough to deal with it," Eric said as he walked closer to her, his warmth igniting her skin as he pressed his body against hers.

"Possibly," she whispered before wrapping her arms around his neck, his lips crashing to hers. "Thank you for fixing her up."

"My pleasure," he whispered against her lips, his hands gripping her waist.

She chewed on her lower lip. "I love the things you do with your hands."

"Oh yeah?" Eric's eyes darkened, the silver a stormy gray as his fingers threatened to leave bruises. "What about when I do this?" He rubbed up and down her thighs before hoisting her up onto the hood, his body nestled between her legs.

Tris let out a breathy moan. "That's alright."

Eric quirked his peirced brow at her. "Oh?" He let one of his hands wander down her body, goosebumps prickling her skin as he ghosted over her heat—a shiver pulsing up her spine.

Tris caught her lip between her teeth, her cheeks flushed as her head lulled back—his hand unbuttoning her jeans before slipping down her pants. "Eric," she moaned softly as his fingers dusted over her sensitive folds, her legs falling open for him.

Eric smirked as he watched her face, lips slightly parted and heavy-lidded eyes peering at him as he entered a finger—pumping slow. She writhed before him, trying to get more friction. He withdrew his finger, his smirk widening as she whimpered. "Behave yourself." She opened her mouth, a fire behind her eyes before her head lulled back again—his fingers stroking her bundle of nerves with each hard thrust. She was moaning softly, his free hand gripping onto her thigh tightly as she bucked her hips up. He felt her body tremble, her walls clamping around his fingers. He pumped faster, flicking her clit in time with the breathy moans that fell from her lips. Eric swallowed hard, resisting the urge to take her then and there when he stopped short, a throat clearing behind him.

He watched Tris' eyes widen, her entire face turning red as she pulled her pants up all of the way. Eric sighed, turning around to face Tobias. Tris' entire body was aflame, heat coloring every inch of her skin as she stood behind Eric. Tobias was rigid, his cheeks pink and eyes wide. Eric smirked as he leaned back on her Neon, licking his glistening fingers slowly—Tobias' eyes averting their gaze.

"What can I do for you?" Eric asked, annoyance lacing his voice.

Tobias cast a wary glance to him, his cheeks turning pink as he looked to Tris. "I just wanted to know more about how this works."

"How what works?"

Tobias rolled his eyes. "This. You're alpha. I still think this is crazy, you know." Eric sighed, nodding softly for Tobias to continue. "Are there rules?"

"The rules are simple," Zeke called as he entered the garage, one of the blonde rogues holding his hand. "Pack mates are family. No hurting one another."

Uriah and the other rogue strolled in, a willowy girl walking in behind them. "There's basically no fighting unless the alpha sanctions it. What Eric says is law," Uriah quipped. "But there are general rules that cover all of the packs."

"Like no hunting humans," Will chimed in as he perched himself on a beat-up pick-up truck. Tobias cast him a dark look, Will's shoulders shrugging. "Unless the human is a threat to the pack. Threats are to be eliminated."

Tobias pinched the bridge of his nose. "Seems simple." He looked to Zeke. "You said we don't hurt pack members?" Zeke nodded. "What happens if you do?"

Eric growled low in his throat. "Then you're out."

"What about that guy who attacked Tris?" Tobias asked, his eyes narrowed.

"Peter?"

"I didn't quite catch his name in between all of the snarling and growling and sharp teeth," Tobias said, rolling his eyes.

Eric's lips twitched up slightly. "He's out."

Tris looked to Eric, something churning in her gut as his eyes locked on hers. They were staring at one another until someone cleared their throat, Tris blinking her eyes a few times before looking back to her pack. One of the rogues, the taller one who was clinging to Zeke smiled softly. "So I never got to officially meet you," she said, her eyes rolling softly. "In a better way, I mean. I'm Shauna."

Tris smiled softly. "I'm Tris."

"And that's my sister, Lynn."

The other rogue nodded, her pink bangs flipping over. "Sorry for trying to kill you," she said as she looked to Tobias.

"Glad you didn't," Tobias quipped, his eyes looking back to Tris.

"And this is Marlene!" Uriah yelled, his arms wrapping around the willowy girl's waist.

"Hi," Marlene said, her cheeks slightly pink. "So, Tris, where do you work?"

Tris raised her brow, her lips pulling up slightly. "I work at the old animal sanctuary on route 14. Tobias is my manager there."

Uriah beamed at them, his eyes crinkling at the edges. "No way! I've always wanted to go there!"

"Can we go?" Marlene asked, her eyes lighting up.

Tris shrugged as she looked to Tobias. Tobias nodded softly. "Sure." He cast a look to Eric—their eyes locked in a steely gazed battle. "If Eric says we can go."

Tris nudged Eric on his shoulder, his cold eyes looking to her. She puffed out her lower lip as she wound her arms around his neck—Uriah and Zeke whistling loudly. Eric glared at them over her shoulder before sighing softly. "Let's go, then."

Tris smiled before capturing his lips with hers, warmth swimming in her veins. "You're the best," she whispered against his lips.

He gripped her hips when she began to pull away, his body flush against hers. "I know." She rolled her eyes before he kissed her again—a shudder running down her spine as his tongue explored her mouth—her breath catching in her throat.

* * *

Tris was watching everyone, a small smile on her face. Marlene, Uriah, and Lynn were in the lion cage—Zeus sneezing on them as he played with them. "Careful, Zeus likes to sneeze on you!" she called, Uriah giving her a dirty look as the lion tackled him to the ground—his snout nuzzling his neck.

Tris laughed softly as she turned her attention to Tobias. He was talking to Zeke as they walked to the cheetah cage, Shauna right behind them. She smiled as she watched Annabelle run along the cage, her tail whipping Zeke on the butt. "Who are these people?" Christina asked as she walked up next to Tris.

Tris looked to her friend, a soft smile on her lips. "They're family."

Christina quirked her brow before Will walked up to her—his eyes bright and smile wide. "Hello," he said, his hand grasping Christina's and kissing it softly. "I'm Will."

Christina let out a soft giggle, her cheeks pink. "I'm Christina."

Tris narrowed her eyes as she watched them slink off—their forms disappearing into the building. "He better not turn her," Tris warned as Eric hugged her from behind—his strong arms holding onto her waist.

"What's so bad about it if he does?"

Tris sighed as she leaned into him—his scent invading her senses. "Nothing—it's just—She should have a choice, ya know? I don't want her dragged into this. I'm still getting used to this."

Eric kissed up her neck slowly before turning her around, his eyes a gentle gray. "Don't worry, Tris. Will is probably the most responsible person I know."

Tris smiled before leaning in to kiss him, stopping short when someone called her name. She gave Eric a pointed look when a low growl bubbled up his throat. She turned to face Tobias, his eyes locked on her. "Tris? Can I talk to you for a minute?"

She felt Eric stiffen but she wiggled from his gasp, her eyes glaring at him as she walked away with Tobias. "Sure."

They were at the parking lot fence, the feeling of Eric's eyes on her back sending shivers up her spine. Tobias let out a deep breath. "I just wanted to—you know that I like you." Tris inhaled sharply. "I just—maybe now that I'm like this we can—"

Tris shook her head. "Tobias, we can't." She exhaled softly, her gut churning. "Even if I wasn't with Eric—you're my friend. I care about you, but, it's platonic. I don't want to lose what we have."

She watched his Adam's apple bob, his jaw clenched. "I don't think anything would change—"

"I'm with Eric. I'm his mate, his lover, whatever you want to call it. We have something. Something special."

Tobias snorted. "Something special because he turned you into a monster."

Tris flinched back a little. "Is that what you think?"

Tobias deflated. "No, shit. Tris, I'm sorry. I didn't mean that. I just—there's something about him that I don't like."

"Then don't like him. But just know that he saved me. I would have died on that road if he didn't change me. I would have died if I didn't have the genetics to even handle the change." She sighed softly. "He saved you, too. He didn't have to. He did it for me. But, still, you don't have to like him. I do." She smiled, mostly to herself. "I really do." She looked to Tobias, his blue eyes dark. "I'm so sorry. For everything. I'm sorry that I can't be with you. I'm sorry that you didn't have a choice—and now you're—this."

Tobias nodded slowly. "It's funny how fate works out." He gave a small laugh. "You should get back to Eric. He's glaring daggers and I really don't want to deal with him. I don't think he likes me much to begin with."

Tris smiled softly. "He doesn't really like anyone much," she laughed.

"He likes you." Tris watched his features shift before he cleared his throat. "Thank you. For saving me."

"It was Eric that saved you."

He nodded. "I'll thank him." He gave her a wicked grin before walking off to the building. "Eventually."

Tris rolled her eyes as she walked back to Eric, his slate-blue eyes bright and locked on her. "What was that about?"

She shrugged. "Just a conversation between two friends." He narrowed his eyes as they walked to Callie's cage. "Seriously, it wasn't a big deal. I was just feeling guilty."

Eric tilted his head as Callie padded towards them, his hand stroking the tawny fur of the cat. "About what?"

"Him turning into a werewolf. Just thrusting him into this mess without his consent."

Eric exhaled loudly through his nose. "I'm sure that if he were conscious he would have chosen to live." She cast him a dark look and he walked to her, his hands wrapping around her waist. "You can't hold this over your head forever. You made a choice. You chose for him to live. You shouldn't feel bad over that."

Tris nodded as she leaned into him, pressing her back against his chest. She watched everyone interact with the big cats—their smiles wide and eyes bright. "What now?"

Eric shrugged softly. "I keep these pups in line—with your help."

"What are we?"

She felt Eric shift behind her, his breath pelting her neck. "Mates, lovers, friends. Whatever you want to call it."

Tris' lips twitched up at then ends before she turned in his arms, her eyes searching his before she crashed their lips together. Her arms wrapped around his neck as he pushed her against the fence, the metal creaking beneath their weight. They broke apart, panting heavily. "Do you believe in fate?" she whispered against his lips, a small smirk spreading across his face.

"I'm starting to." They smiled at each other, their bodies molding together before he captured her lips in his.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed that one :) i know it wasn't action filled but we can't always have those types of chapters :p**

 **This story is coming to a close. Maybe one or two chapters? Idk, I'll see what I get done with this.**

 **I won't be able to update until Sunday or Monday; I'm going to the beach this weekend :) But when I get back, I'm going to work on TLAMLY and Burning Roses and this, of course. Then once this is done, I might be able to pop out Falling Awake :) (I make no promises, I might wait until TLAMLY is done...)**

 **Anyway, follow/favorite if you haven't done so already**

 **Review, please! Do the lovely things you do!**

 **Until next time, bye-bye! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here is chapter 8! Some weird shit goes down in this chapter, prepare yourself :p**

 **AU**

 **Characters may be ooc at times to fit plot**

 **I do not own Divergent or any related characters/situations**

 **Rated M: strong language/sexual content**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Also, remember when I said this won't have any Divergent themes...guess I lied. My muses drive every story I write, and they're taking this story way beyond what I thought originally. This may get more chpaters because of it but it is getting a sequel.**

* * *

The silver in his eyes slowly faded to a bright gold color, a guttural growl bubbling up his throat. Tris smirked down as him, her nails slowly dragging down his chest as she swiveled her hips. "Don't tease me," Eric moaned, his fingers threatening to leave bruises as he pulled her closer to him. She bit her lower lip as she rocked at a brutally slow pace, his jaw clenching in frustration. "Tris," he warned, his hips thrusting up into her.

She tilted her head to the side, a smirk on her lips as she stopped moving—a growl on his tongue. "No," she whispered. "Behave yourself and you'll be rewarded."

He glared at her as he let her pin his hands above his head, his eyes locked on her. "This isn't fair."

She quirked her brow as she skimmed her chest close to him, a hiss escaping her lips as he took a nipple between his teeth—his tongue darting out to soothe the bite. "Fair doesn't really exist," she whispered before she crashed her lips to his—teeth clecking together in desperation as she slammed her body back down on him.

Their moans mixed together as she moved on top of him, her hips meeting each of his thrusts. "Fuck," he moaned, his hands pushing up against Tris'. "I want to touch you."

She smiled against his skin as she nipped across his jawline—peppering kisses down his neck. She bit here and there, dragging her tongue down—his skin tasting like salt and warmth. "Then do it," she whispered, her eyes watching his golden orbs darken.

She inhaled sharply as her world shifted, his hands breaking free and flipping them over. She leaned back on the pillow, a smirk on her lips as he trailed his hands down her body—agonizingly slow. "Eric," she whined, his eyebrow raising.

"Don't you dare," he said—eyes dark. "You get to feel the torture you put me through." She writhed before him, trying to get more friction as his fingertips ghosted across her skin—goosebumps following his trail.

"This—not fair," she moaned, her eyelids heavy and brows furrowed as he used his knee to keep her thighs apart.

"Fair doesn't really exist," he said as he lined himself up with her. She glared at him, her mouth opened to speak before he plunged into her—her words dying on her tongue.

Her fingers gripped the sheets tightly as his fingers dug into her hips, her body trembling as he moved inside her. Her head lulled back onto the pillow, her moans short and breathy. Her skin was aflame, her core tightening as she arched her back into his touch—one hand leaving her hip to rub up her body. He massaged her breast, pinching her nipple as he took the other one between his teeth. A sharp cry was on her tongue, a guttural growl escaping his lips as he planted open-mouthed kisses across her skin. "Eric," she moaned, her walls tightening around his throbbing member. His hand dusted down her body, his fingertips rubbing her bundle of nerves as she wrapped her legs around his waist. His other hand gripped her thigh tightly as he plunged deeper inside her—moans bubbling up her throat as her body spasmed beneath him.

He continued to pump inside her as she came—her cheeks flushed and lips slightly parted. Her body grew slack as his orgasm washed over him—his member twitching between her walls before his body went rigid—her name on his lips.

He pressed his body against hers, their foreheads resting together. She smiled up at him, her eyes peering up through her lashes. "Can we stay in bed all day?" she asked as he pulled himself out of her.

He chuckled softly, humming as he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her to his chest. "If only," he said, kissing her shoulder softly.

She leaned into him, watching the wind blow her curtains. "I—" she began before she let out a startled gasp. A static pop filled the room before her television came on—the voices low through the speakers. "What the heck?" she whispered as her eyes darted around the room. She growled low in her throat, her eyes locking on golden orbs peering back at her through black fur.

"Did you want to watch the news?" Eric asked through a yawn, his fingers drawing circles on her back.

Tris tilted her head to the side as she looked back at him. "I didn't turn the television on. The cat did."

"Cat?" he asked, his silvery-blue eyes gleaming. "What cat?"

"The cat that was—" Tris looked back to where the cat was perched, her telvision remote laying on the bare table—no cat in sight. "Must have jumped out the window."

Eric sniffed the air. "I don't smell cat."

Tris huffed as she stalked out of bed, her fingers lacing around the cold remote. She looked back to the television, her gut churning. "Something doesn't feel right," she whispered as she turned the volume on.

 _"...and in other news, a man's body was found in the park today. We have Lorraine Johnson on the scene. How are you doing over there?"_

The screen split in half, the news anchor on the left and Lorraine Johnson on the right. Tris narrowed her eyes, the woods behind her familiar. "Eric, isn't that—"

"Yes," he growled as he shot up from her bed.

 _"There is nothing concrete, yet. But the reports we do have state that he threw himself over the cliff here—into the chasm below."_

Tris chewed her lip as the camera panned back to where medical personel and police officers stood. She swayed a little, Eric's arms gripping her waist as the dead man came into view—his skin dark and hair slightly gray. Tris looked to Eric, her brows furrowed. "Why would Max jump?"

"Sometimes, when we get too old, we jump. Rather than live out our days old and decrepit." He turned to look at her, his eyes more blue than gray. "It's more of a Dauntless thing than a werewolf thing. Dauntless are the warriors, of sorts. We defend the other clans from rogues and—other things." He sighed. "You can't do that if your old, and it's seen as an honorable thing."

Tris narrowed her eyes. "There's nothing honorable about committing suicide."

Eric shrugged. "It's a different world, Tris. Things are different for us."

"Like when pack members are _out?_ " Tris crossed her arms over her chest, her skin prickling in the cold air. "What did you even mean by that? What happened to Peter?"

"Why do you care? He tried to kill you."

"That's not the point."

Eric pinched the bridge of his nose. "When Dauntless members get kicked out, it means death."

Tris felt her throat run dry, her legs backing away from Eric. "You—so Peter and Molly. They're dead? You killed them?"

She watched Eric's jaw clench as he sttod there, his eyes locked on her. "Is that what you think?"

"What am I supposed to think?!"

He averted his gaze, a sigh on his tongue. "No."

"No what?"

"I didn't kill them." He looked back to her, his eyes like a blue fire. "I wanted to. I wanted to kill Peter, anyway. But I don't want to be like that—how Max ran it." Tris watched a shiver run through him, her hands itching to caress his skin. "I banished them. But if they ever come into our territory, they're dead. Dauntless aren't kind to rogues who remain rogues."

Tris exhaled slowly, her eyes glancing back to the television—Max's lifeless body sprawled across the grass. "Something doesn't feel right." Tris repeated her words form earlier, her gut clenching.

She shut the television off, her eyes narrowed at the two second delay from the remote to the box. She looked back to Eric, his eyebrows raised. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know," she whispered as she looked back to the window, her feet propelling her forward. She pulled the curtain aside, a growl sounding from her throat as her eyes locked onto Athena's brown ones. She snorted as the dog bared her teeth, her fur bristled.

"What is it?" Eric asked as Tris looked out the window.

"Just this dog. I ran into this lady yesterday—her dog didn't like me."

She watched Eric's jaw clench. "What kind of dog?"

Tris shrugged, her eyes narrowed. "German shepard, I think. I think her name was Athena." Eric walked up to her and pulled her aside, his hand slamming the window shut. "What the fuck?"

"Get dressed and stay away from the windows," he said as he went to her kitchen.

Tris slid on her underwear, huffing as she clasped her bra back on. "What are you doing?" she asked as she watched him take her salt and sprinkle a thick line at each window sill. "Eric?" She watched him go to her front door, the salt forming a line in front of it.

He put the salt-box down on her table as he shrugged his boxers on—his fingers slipping his pants on with ease. "Just taking precautions."

Tris pulled her top over her head, her eyes narrowed. "Precautions? From what? There's salt all over my house now. What's that going to stop, ghosts?"

Eric quirked his brow. "You watch too much television," he quipped as he grabbed his keys. "You need to stay here."

"Excuse me?"

He pulled her in for a kiss, her body melting into his has his tongue explored her mouth. But it was over too quickly as he pulled away from her, cold seeping into her bones. "Please, just listen for once?"

She narrowed her eyes. "How about you explain what is going on?"

He sighed. "I don't know for sure. I have my suspicions."

"So elaborate."

"Can you just trust me to handle this?"

"No," she said as she took a step towards him. She sighed as she rubbed her hands up his chest, his jaw clenching and unclenching as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I can't trust you to handle something I know nothing about."

"Tris—"

She captured his lips in hers, silencing him for a moment before she pulled back. "I thought we were in this together. I'm not dealing with that alpha-male-macho-crap. We're _partners._ We work together."

She watched his Adam's apple bob up and down before he rolled his eyes. "You have no idea what you're getting yourself into. I don't want anything happening to you."

Tris rolled her eyes. "You got me into this mess when you bit me." She kissed his lips again, softly. "I'd have an inkling if you'd just tell me."

"Let's just go to the park—I want to be proven wrong." Tris sighed before nodding—her gut pinching as he grasped her hand in his—their feet carrying them through the door.

* * *

Tris was sitting on the river-bank, watching her reflection in the water. Sighing, she turned to look at Eric—his form tall and eyes searching. "What are we doing here?"

"Investigating Max's death," Eric said—his fists clenched by his sides.

"I figured that's why we're at the park. But, I meant why are we _here_. On the river-bank." She stood up, dusting the sand from her legs. "The cliff is a few miles that way," she said—pointing north.

Eric looked to her, a small smirk on his lips. "It's still too bright out. We need to wait for night to fall."

She crossed her arms over her chest. "So why couldn't we have waited in my house until night fell?" She huffed softly. "It's my day off—I honestly just wanted to lay in bed all day."

Eric exhaled slowly before he walked to her. He wrapped his arms around her waist, his eyebrow raised as she puffed out her lower lip in a mock pout. "I'll make it up to you, I promise."

She rolled her eyes as she watched the sunlight fade through the leaves. "How much longer?"

Eric sniffed the air. "Another hour, just to be safe."

She groaned as she pulled away from him, perching back by the river. "Tell me when it's time to go."

* * *

Tris and Eric were twisting around the trees in the darkness, stopping every now and then to sniff the air. Tris felt her heart pick up pace as the sounds of rushing water cascaded down her ear canal. "We're close," she whispered.

They reached the cliff, ducking under the yellow tape. "There's no one guarding the area—it's ruled as a suicide," Eric said.

"Isn't that what it was?" Tris asked before gasping as she bumped into him, her cheeks pink as she landed on her butt. "Ow," she said as Eric reached his hand to help her up. "Sorry."

He peered down the chasm, his jaw clenched. "It's not right."

"What isn't?"

Eric looked back to her, his eyes as silver as the moon. "Sniff the air, tell me what you smell."

Tris closed her eyes and sniffed, her nose twitching in the air. "I can smell the water, moisture in the air. I can smell the trees and leaves—rotten fruit and mold." She opened her eyes, her head tilted to the side. "So what does that mean?"

"What don't you smell?"

She shook her head. "I don't know—" she began before she sniffed the air again. _Something's not right._ "This is different—there's no death."

Eric's lips pulled up into a ghost of a smile before pulling back down. "Death lingers. Not even the water from the chasm could wash it away." He sighed before he reached his hand out to her. "Let me use your cell phone real quick."

Tris quirked her brow as she unlocked her phone and handed it to him. "Who are you calling?" she asked as he pressed the phone to his ear.

"Hey, Christina," he said. Tris raised her brow as he paced in front of her. "I was wondering if you caught the news today?" Eric stopped for a moment, his head tilted slightly. "Yeah—were there any stories about a man committing suicide? Over the chasm in the—the park." His eyes flashed to Tris, her stomach sinking. "Yeah, thanks. She's fine. I gotta go—she's not able to talk right now but I'll have her call you back—bye."

Tris swallowed hard as she took her cell phone back. "So?"

"There was no news story about a man committing suicide in the park."

"But it was on the television."

Eric's jaw was rigid, his eyes darting around the woods. "It was a trap—to lure us here." He inhaled sharply before his eyes flashed a bright gold. "Run!" he yelled, his hands pushing her forward.

Tris yelped as she tripped over herself, crawling forward. "Eric?" she called, peering back to the chasm. The woods were silent as she peered into the darkness—the wind whispering and leaves still. She opened her mouth to speak when a fierce growl echoed through the trees. She watched a huge black wolf stalk forward, his back to her as he snapped his jaws. Tris looked over Eric, a blonde woman coming into view. "You're the woman from the park," Tris said, her eyes narrowed as she stood up—freezing as a snarl sounded from her right.

"Athena doesn't like fast movement," the woman said as Tris glared at the dog—her teeth bared.

Tris smirked at the woman. "And Eric doesn't like strangers."

The blonde smiled brightly as Eric stalked forward, his fur bristled and lips peeled back. Eric took a running leap, the woman flicking her wrist and mouthing something inaudible to Tris. Tris inhaled sharply as Eric yelped in pain, his form falling to the side. Tris ran forward, ignoring Athena as she nipped at her heel. "Athena, stay," the woman called as Tris knelt by Eric.

"Are you okay?" she asked, her fingertips darting out to touch him. "Fuck!" she cursed, pain stinging through her hands. She slowly dared to touch Eric again, a strange yellow light zapping her fingers as she drew near. She turned back to the woman, her eyes narrowed. "What did you do?"

"Werewolves. Filthy beasts. You all deserve to die," she quipped, her voice even. "It's a shame, really. You all could have had potential. But that all changed when your kind violated the treaty."

"I have no fucking clue what you're going on about!"

"Makes no difference. You'll be dead soon," the woman said as she flicked her wrists.

Tris shut her eyes, preparing for the hot pain that would burn through her body—but it never came. She opened her eyes slowly, watching as the woman muttered something unfamiliar to Tris' ears. "Who are you?"

The woman looked to Tris, her blue eyes wide for a moment before a smile slithered across her lips. "The better question is: who are _you?_ "

"My name is Tris Saunders, and you're going to explain to me what the fuck is going on and why you hurt my boyfriend!"

"Boy? Don't you mean wolf?" The woman sneered. "Saunders? That doesn't ring a bell. Were you adopted per chance?" Tris felt heat crawl up her neck, the woman's smile widening. "My name is Jeanine. You _will_ be seeing more of me. Your ancestors seem to be like mine," she said, looking down at Tris' hands.

Tris peered down, a gasp on her tongue as her skin burned—a red star etched into her skin. "What is this?" Tris traced the mark with her finger, strange lines and markings surrounding the star that was encased in a thick-rimmed circle.

"They're called runes. That is a protection spell," Jeanine mused. "Seems your parents bound your powers to you."

Tris looked back to Jeanine. "Powers?" She heard Eric growl low in his throat, her stomach churning.

Jeanine beamed at her. "Don't you want to know about your parents? I can help you."

Tris narrowed her eyes. "My parents are dead. Get the fuck away or I'll kill you."

Jeanine shrugged before she tilted her head to the side—her blue eyes flashing. Eric yelped once more and Tris turned to Eric, her arms able to wrap around his soft fur without being zapped. She watched Eric turn back, panting heavily as he laid on the gorund. "Tris? Did she hurt you? Where is she?"

Tris looked back to where Jeanine was. "Gone," she said as she looked back to Eric. "I'm fine. Are you okay?"

He nodded slowly, wincing softly. "Fucking bitch."

"What was she?"

Eric locked eyes with her. "A witch." Tris swallowed hard, her body feeling weightless as she huddled close to Eric. "I won't let her hurt you," he whispered as he clutched her to him, her back to his chest.

Tris nodded softly, her eyes locked on her hand—watching the markings slowly fade, leaving no trace of ever having been there.

* * *

 **Whoop, shit is getting weirrrddd. Everything I write, each detail, is important in some way. Whether it's important in that chapter or three chapters from then. So always keep each detail in the back of your minds, because it's probs important lol**

 **Like I said, this is getting a sequel: Stars that Sever is the working title. Might change.**

 **The dog lady is a werewolf hunter, but she's a witch. I'm Pagan, so witches are like my thangggg. Haha. And Tris is special, yay, so yeah...Divergent themes sort of ringing in but it won't be overbearing, I hope.**

 **A lot will be explained next chapter and even more so in the sequel.**

 **To Love A Madness Like Yours is going to get a sequel, too. Idk the title yet. (please don't hate me for where I end that one..I promise it'll be good lol.) But once these are done, it's going to be sequel time with Falling Awake, the sequel to TLAMLY, and Stars that Sever.**

 **Follow/favorite if you haven't done so**

 **Review, do the lovely things you do!**

 **Until next time, bye-bye! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**I am so sorry this took so long! I got so wrapped up in my one shots xD**

 **This is going to deal with a lot of gobbelty-gook so please bare with me...:)**

 **This is AU**

 **Rated M: strong language/sexual situations**

 **Characters may be ooc at times/during certain situations**

 **I do not own Divergent or any related characters/situations; just my oc's**

 **Enjoy :)**

* * *

Tris' right leg was bouncing as she sat on the couch, her eyes locked with Eric's. He looked as restless as she felt, his fingers drumming on the arm of the couch. Tris sighed softly. "So, explain it to me again. There are five sections and they each have witches?"

Eric shook his head. "No, each section is controlled by a different _creature_. There are just werewolves in almost all of the sections. Amity is home to all of the elementals, sprites, and faeries. Some nymphs and gnomes. Candor is led by the vampires. Succubai and necromancers reside there, as well. Erudite is where the witches and warlocks are. Abnegation is home to the high elves, the last dwarven line, and a few oracles. Dauntless has the biggest group of werewolves—but we also have sirens of both types. There aren't many werewolves in the other sections, though. Just enough to keep a decent balance. Except in Erudite."

"Why is that?" Tris asked, her fingertips rubbing her temples as her head began to throb.

Eric sighed, a small crease forming in the middle of his forehead. "Before the treaty, everything was chaotic. Each race wanted to be on top—control the other. The were-folk used to be the most barbaric of them all."

Tris quirked her brow. "Used to be?"

He glared at her, his eyes like ice. "The other races looked down on them—said we weren't pure enough. We didn't belong anywhere, then. A war happened and most of the were-folk died. Entire subraces were wiped out. Werebears are gone, there's one girl that can turn into a cougar that is still alive—I think, and only a handful of weretigers left."

Tris tried to hide her shudder. _Weretigers? Other races of supernatural creatures._ She inhaled sharply. "What happened?"

"Each section elected a top race. For Abnegation, the high elves rule. Though the dwarves don't take well to that all of the time—so the werewolves there keep the peace. Oracles don't care much for politics, they know too much," he snickered, his eyes seemingly far away as he opened up about this world Tris knew little about. "Candor is led by the vampires. Succubai fall in line fairly well and necromancers work well with undead beings. The werewolves there do almost what we do, enforcing the laws of the treaty." Tris shuddered, Eric ignoring her trembling limbs. "Witches and warlocks rule over Erudite together. There aren't wolves there—there used to be, but, they've disappeared." Eric inhaled sharply, his fists clenched. "Amity is more peaceful. They don't really have a leader, but Johanna, their representative, is an earth mage."

"This is a lot to take in," Tris whispered.

Eric nodded. "The treaty is just a peace seal. We all work together to keep our society in the dark from humans. We don't kill humans, we don't harm one another, no race on race war. Crimes are punishable within the guidelines of their—faction. If one were to do a crime against another creature in a different faction, however, it's up to the leaders to talk it out—prevent a war."

"So, since you're alpha, you have to meet with Erudite? Or their leader?"

Eric shook his head. "I'm pack leader—of the werewolves. We still don't technically count as citizens—not high enough be on any type of council."

"Council?"

"Like a government for each faction." Eric sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "No, we need a siren."

"And I'm assuming not just any siren will work?"

He shook his head. "Here's where it gets tricky."

Tris scoffed as she stretched out on the couch, getting more comfortable. She dangled her legs over his lap, sighing softly as he rubbed up and down her skin. "It wasn't tricky before?"

He gave her a wicked smirk, his eyes gleaming in the light. "There are two types of sirens, as I have mentioned." Tris nodded, her lip between her teeth as his fingertips traced up to her thigh—goosebumps following his trail. "One is a psychic type. They can manipulate the mind, create illusions, control animals and beings for a certain amount of time."

Tris shuddered. "I'd hate to not have control over my own mind."

Eric nodded slowly. "The other is more on par with elementals. The main difference being that they don't look like the element they can control." Eric shifted on the couch, his form hovering over her as he nestled himself between her thighs. "They can control one of the four main elements."

"Main elements?"

"Spirit is the fifth, but sirens can't use that element. The closest they have to that is being psychic."

Tris nodded. "So what's the problem?"

"There's only ever one siren of each type alive at a time—and they're impossible to track down."

"Shit," Tris sighed. "So, he or she wouldn't be in the Dauntless sector?"

"She," Eric corrected. "Possibly. Maybe. I've only met one and it was a long time ago. Her name was Shava. She was an elemental type—controlled water. I just wouldn't know where to start."

"Well, you can start by involving your friends," a thick voice called from behind.

Eric twisted around quickly, a grunt on his lips as he fell from the couch. Tris didn't hold back the laughter that escaped her, her hands clutching her stomach as she rolled onto her side. Eric glared at her from the couch, a small pout on his lips. "That's not funny," Eric snorted.

Tris shook her head. "That was—the—best," she wheezed out.

She sat up on the couch as Eric dusted himself off, his hands crossing his chest. "Zeke, Uriah—don't you guys knock?"

Uriah shrugged as he grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl on Eric's counter-top. "Figured we'd just drop in. Say hi."

"Hi," Tris beamed, getting up from the couch to hug Uriah.

"Caught wind of something strange in the park," Zeke said—his eyes locked on Eric. "Something magical."

"Fucking witches, man. Can't trust 'em," Uriah said between bites.

"How did you guys know?" Tris asked as Eric came to stand beside her.

"We own this sector, baby. You don't think we'd know when a witch strolls into town?" Zeke jutted out his chin, his eyes gleaming.

Eric rolled his eyes. "Answer the question." Just then, the door creaked open, Will's form appearing in the hall.

"Christina was freaking out when you called her apparently. She hasn't heard from you since then." Will gave Tris a pointed look, her shoulders slacking in response. He turned to Eric. "She called me saying that you were acting all weird. Talking about a suicide in the woods. Figured we'd check it out—see if it's supernatural related."

"And we could smell her magical aura—she lit the park up with her witch-stink," Uriah complained, his nose wrinkling up.

"I couldn't sense her," Tris said, her eyebrows knitting together.

Eric sighed as he leaned on the back of the couch. "Witches smell like humans, really. Only when they use their powers can you smell a faint _aura_ of sorts." Eric looked to Zeke. "It was Jeanine."

Zeke shook his head, his fists clenched. "Fucking bitch."

"Who's Jeanine?" Tris asked, her body pressing to Eric's side.

"Head witch at Erudite," Uriah said.

"So we need Shava or Maya, right?" Will asked, his green eyes shimmering brightly.

"Maya?" Tris asked, her lip between her teeth.

"The other siren," Eric answered, Tris' head nodding softly. "Any idea where they are?"

Zeke shook his head. "No clue."

A small frown pulled at Will's lips. "Sorry, I thought you might know."

A small smirk was playing at Uriah's lips. "I know something you guys don't know. Really?"

Zeke grabbed his brother by his collar, shaking him a little. "You little shit. Spill, now!"

"Can't I just bask in my greatness a little while longer?"

Eric growled low in his throat, Uriah's eyes darting to him. "Share with the class, Uri."

Uriah took a deep breath. "I don't know about Maya, but Shava has an alter-ego of sorts. She's known as Stephanie Kale. She published some book on—"

"On feminism and racism in America," Tris supplied for him, her voice tight.

"Yeah," Uriah said. "Wait, you know her?"

"Stephanie Kale—that's Christina's mom," Tris said, her lips pursed. "She never did like me too much."

"We need to visit her," Eric said.

Tris shook her head. "What about Maya?"

"We have no idea where she is—she could be anywhere. We, you, know where Chris' mom is. She's our best—our only bet."

Tris shook her head violently, her hair falling from her messy bun. Eris sighed, wrapping his arms around her. Tris nestled her face in the crook of his neck. "I don't want her involved."

Eric rested his chin on top of her head, ignoring how everyone else averted their gazes and stood in his apartment awkwardly. "I know. This is what we have to do, though. I need to protect you."

"I don't want a war," Tris sighed.

"That's what I'm trying to prevent," Eric said as he backed up a step, his hands on her shoulders and his eyes locked on hers.

"Besides, Chris won't be involved if Shava—I mean, Stephanie, agrees and doesn't tell her anything," Will chimed in. "Or maybe Chris already knows everything."

Tris glared at him, Will's Adam's apple bobbing up and down. "She doesn't know anything about this world. Speaking of, if you turn her—I'll kill you."

Will swallowed hard. "She'd have to have the genetic make-up to be able to be turned. Her father would have had to be a werewolf—and knowing Shava, that's probably not the case."

Tris nodded once, her stomach flipping as she remembered Jeanine's words about her parents. " _Don't you want to know about your parents? I could help you."_ Tris shivered before turning back to Eric, his eyes slightly narrowed. "Let's go then."

* * *

Tris kissed the top of her car after shutting the door. "I've missed driving my baby. Thanks, Eric."

Eric smirked at her before pulling her in for a kiss. "Any time, babe. But, don't actually get into another car accident." Tris rolled her eyes as she turned to their companions, Will, Zeke, and Uriah stumbling from her backseat.

"I said my car was small," Tris said, a small frown on her lips.

"Yeah, what you failed to mention, was how much of a terrib—terrific driver you are!" Uriah stuttered, his cheeks slightly pink.

Tris watched Eric's icy glare bore into Uriah's dark-brown orbs. "Funny, let's get this over with." They walked up the long narrow path, Tris' hand flittering out to touch the vast array of bushes that lined the pathway. She sucked a deep breath as the huge house came into view—it was almost like a mansion. There were huge glass windows that were supported by black beams of wall—the double doors black and white. She exhaled through her nose as she raised her fist to knock, the door squeaking opened before she had a chance to touch the wooden door. She glanced to Eric, a shrug on his shoulders as they entered the home. "Hello? Mrs. Kale?" Tris called, her voice echoing off of the marbled walls.

"Ma'am, have ye ev'r heard of knocking?" a thick voice called from her left.

Tris glanced down, a short fellow with a long, red beard splaying past his feet sweeping up the polished floors. "I'm sorry, my name is Tris. I'm a friend of Christina's."

"I know who ye are, Lass." he sighed deeply before pointing to a winding staircase. "Shava is past the third door on the right. She's expectin' ye mutts, so make it quick. She isn't feelin'—up to par, today."

Tris nodded before stalking past him, casting a quick glance over her shoulder. "Thank you, Mr.—?"

"People call me Zook. Hurry your little legs up the stairs, now. Shava isn't very patient. Ye already know that to be true, though Miss."

They walked up the stairs as fast as they could, their breathing slightly labored. "What was that?" Tris asked softly.

"A gnome," Eric answered.

"I thought they were in Amity."

Eric shrugged. "Anyone can switch to a different faction, if they'd like. No one usually does except for werewolves. Amity is a bit more liberal in that sense. They're more—free, I guess."

Tris nodded as they reached the top of the steps, her eyes glancing to the bare walls that lined the hallways. Her lips turned down for a moment before she inhaled sharply, her small hand wrapping around the knob of the third door. She pushed it opened, their feet shuffling into a huge room. Tris sighed, her eyes taking in the brilliant blue designs that painted the walls.

"How many wolves does it take to break a treaty?" a soft voice asked.

Tris stopped short, her eyes falling to the bed in the middle of the room. There was a huge blue-silk canopy over-head, the covers falling over the bed and onto the floor like a waterfall. She stepped closer, a small woman coming into view. She tilted her head, her dark skin shimmering in the light. "Stephanie?"

The woman snorted. "You knew me by that name, child. You now know me by another."

Tris inhaled slowly, the scent of salt-water wafting through the air—and something else, something almost familiar, but Tris couldn't put her finger on it. "Shava."

"It's nice to see you, Tris. Come closer. Let me see what you've finally become." Tris glanced to Eric, his lips pursed. "Come on, I haven't got all day."

Tris sauntered closer to the bed, her fingertips reaching out to smooth over the comforter. She gasped softly, the sheets flowing through her fingers like water. She reached the woman and frowned a little. Shava looked old, her skin was riddled with wrinkles and her eyes seemed off—too gray. "What have I become?"

Shave reached out and grabbed Tris' hand, her grip weak. "The moment Christina brought you home to play, I knew you would be trouble." Tris gritted her teeth as she tried to pull her hand away, Shava's grip not wavering. "I could smell it in you."

Tris snorted. "What? My genes that would allow me to become a werewolf?"

Shava gave a small laugh, it sounded like weak bones. "That—and something else." Tris swallowed hard, heat crawling across her neck. Shava raised a delicate brow. "But perhaps you already know a little? That little encounter with Jeanine opened something up—I can sense it."

"What are you talking about?" Eric asked through gritted teeth.

Shava ignored Eric, her gray-brown orbs were focused on Tris. "To win the war, you must awaken your powers."

Tris ignored the way Eric's eyes were burning holes through her back, she ignored the slight whispering between the rest of her friends. "I don't want to win anything. I don't want a war."

"Wars can be unavoidable."

"Can be? No, tell me how to avoid it."

Shava smiled softly. "To avoid it, you must awaken your powers."

"But you said—"

"They'll never accept you, though. You are an anomaly. Half witch, half wolf—wolves have died to fill your shoes."

Tris narrowed her eyes. "You're not making any sense. Jeanine said the treaty was broken. But she broke it when she attacked us."

Shava shook her head. "Your father broke it the day he fell in love with your mother."

Tris felt her world spinning, the edges of her vision fading out. "You knew my parents?"

Shava nodded softly. "Your father was a wolf in Erudite. Your mother was a witch."

Tris heard a small gasp sound from behind her. She glanced to Eric, his jaw rigid and eyes like a ocld fire. She turned back to Shava. "They fell in love and had me?"

"Children of multi-racial backgrounds don't usually blend the powers from both races. They're one or the other. You displayed great magical abilities as a child, I was told. And what was even more suprising was that you also had the genetics to become a wolf."

"So they abandoned me."

"No, they hid you—to protect you."

"Why would I need protection?"

"Because you're dangerous. The great war was because each race thought they were more powerful than the other. There were great loses, yes, but in the end we all balanced everyone out. You throw off that balance. You destroy the faction system we have."

"I don't want that."

Shava beamed at her, her white teeth gleaming. "I do."

Tris tilted her head to the side. "I thought—no, you're going to help talk to Erudite. Get another peace treaty. So that no wars happen."

Shava shook her head. "Does it look like I am in any condition to do anything?"

"What are you saying?" Eric asked as he took a few steps forward, his form just a few paces away from Tris. "Are you saying you won't help your faction?" he snarled.

"Eric," Tris scolded, gasping when he turned his glare on her. She took a step back, his face softening for a moment before hardening again—his eyes trained on Shava. Tris shook her head, ignoring the churning in her belly. "We need your help."

"You need a sirens' help."

"So what? We should have turned to Maya?" Eric sneered, his voice thick.

Tris inhaled sharply, her skin prickling. Shava laughed softly. "Maya? What a good laugh. She doesn't care. She has it in her head that she'll live forever. And if she doesn't have a child soon—we will have no more psychic sirens in this world."

"What?" Tris asked, her eyebrows furrowed.

Shava turned her attention back to Tris, her eyes as grim as wilted roses. "Sirens don't live forever, child. We leave that to the vampires and necromancers of this world—but even they can be killed." Shava smiled a grave smile, a shuddering breath pusling through her. "No, when a siren has a child, her powers flow into her daughter. If she doesn't have a child, she just grows old and dies."

Tris' mouth ran dry. "So Chris is a siren?" Shava nodded, her grip tightening on Tris' hand. "But she doesn't know about any of this?" Shava shook her head, a silver tear running down her cheek. Tris narrowed her eyes. "You don't get to do that. You don't get to cry because you haven't had a decent relationship with your daughter. That's your own fault. Christina had better mothers in the countless nannies you hired," Tris spat—her throat swelling up with hot anger.

Shava smiled softly. "I never pretended to be a good mother."

"You weren't any mother."

"I guess, I always did resent the fact that I died the moment she was born."

Tris tried to pull away again, Shava's fingers lacing around Tris' hand. "Let me go! I don't need to hear this. You're a monster."

"Like your parents, I wanted to hide Christina from this world. I wanted to protect her."

"From what? From you?"

Shava nodded. "Yes. And herself."

Tris scoffed. "I don't believe you."

Shava's lips twitched up at the ends. "Such a fire in you, I do hope you bring that spark out in my daughter when she comes to be."

"What are you—" Tris gasped when a hand wrapped around her shoulder. She glanced up and was staring at Eric's face—his jaw rigid and eyes dark.

"When a siren mother dies, her powers flow into her daughter. This last burst of energy awakens the siren," Eric whispered, his voice low and deep. "It works in reverse, too. The mother can kill the daughter and take back her life-energy. Virtually living again—a nasty cycle. Only one siren of each type can live at a time."

Tris turned back to Shava, hot tears prickling behind her eyes. "You're dying?" Tris shook her head. _That was death I smelled, earlier._ "You didn't want her to know that in order for her to live—you have to die," Tris said, her voice barely above a whisper.

Shava tightened her grip on Tris' hand, a rush of cool water washing over her skin. "She's going to need you. She's going to be thrust into this world. I'll be dead, you'll be a monster from a fairytale, and she'll have powers she'll need to learn to control. Please, if not for me—then, do it for her. Protect her."

Tris nodded, not able to trust her voice. Shava smiled in return, her eyes crinkling up at the edges.

"Come on, Tris," Eric said, his hand pulling her away.

"I'll love both of my daughters, my siren and halfling," Shava whispered, her voice carrying on the wind.

Tris turned back to Shava, their hands still entwined. "What?" Tris blinked a few times, a gasp on her tongue as Shava's hand grew slack in her own. "Shava?" Tris watched the woman's chest still, her orbs fading fully to gray. "No." Tris hovered over her, her warmth fading slowly from her skin. Tris let out a soft sob before she placed a small kiss on the woman's forehead. She pulled her eyelids down and smiled softly. "You're not a monster, Stephanie." She smiled again. It felt right to use her human name, the name Christina knew. Tris sighed before turning around, her hand reaching for Eric—her breath hitching when he pulled away from her. She shook her head, biting back the hot tears prickling behind her eyes before following the group down the stairs.

Everyone was out of the door, Tris walking behind when a hand pulled on her pant-leg. She turned around and was looking at Zook, his green eyes bright and red-beard long. "If there's a fight to be had, count me in."

"I thought everyone from Amity were peaceful," Tris remarked.

Zook raised an eyebrow. "I'm not in Amity anymore, am I? Go on, catch up to your friends, Lass. I have a pyre to set."

"Wait. What about a funeral? What about Christina?"

"Christina is going to have a lot more to worry about than missing a pyre. She'll be able to visit her mother tomorrow. In the garden in the back. She'll know where. Off with ye, Lass. I haven't got all day."

Tris walked to the car, getting in silently. She started the car, everyone's breaths as silent as death as she drove to Christina's place. She parked in front when a chime sounded from the back.

"She's calling me," Will said before answering. "Hey, no—I'm actually right outside. I brought some friends. We—yeah, okay, calm down. We'll—we're coming up, okay?"

Will and Zeke got out of the car and walked to the front door. Eric and Uriah lingered with Tris, her hands wrapped around the steering wheel. "You okay, Tris?" Uriah asked, his voice as sweet as honey.

Tris nodded once. "I'm fine, Uri."

"I didn't mean it before. About the witch-stink. You don't smell."

Tris smiled softly, the back of her throat burning. "I'll be there in a minute."

"Okay," Uriah whispered before hopping out of the car.

Tris and Eric lingered in a deafening silence, her ribs ready to snap at the weight of it. She took a shuddering breath before turning to Eric, his eyes staring straight ahead and jaw rigid. "Eric. What's going on?"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

She was taken aback, his tone as harsh as winter winds. "What are you talking about?"

Eric turned to face her, his eyes glaring daggers. "About being a witch?"

"I'm not a witch."

He scoffed. "Part witch, then."

She narrowed her eyes, her heart drumming up her throat. "There are millions of things I can yell at you for. Why didn't you tell me you were a werewolf before you fucked me? Why did you fucking bite me? I didn't ask for this!" She watched his silvery-blue eyes gleam in the setting sun. "I didn't know witches even existed, Eric! Jeanine told me I was one but I couldn't tell what was real or not real, I was too preoccupied with you being held down by some weird, electric force-field!"

Eric's jaw clenched and unclenched before he stormed out of the car.

Tris slammed on her steering wheel, jumping a little when her horn blasted off. _Ugh! I don't have time for this, you jerk-face!_ She climbed out of her car and stomped to Christina's house. She opened the door, her scowl quickly vanishing when Christina came into view. "Chris?"

Christina turned her wide-eyed gaze to Tris. "Tris! Oh, thank goodness! Something weird is happening to me and Will is fucking high and why do you look like you saw twenty kttens die?"

Tris took a deep breath. "We need to talk."

"Yeah, we do! I fucking lit those candles over there—with my mind!"

Tris placed her hands on Christina's shoulders, the girl calming down enough to look to Tris, her head slightly tilted. "It's about your mother, Chris."

"What about that witch?" Christina asked through gritted teeth.

Tris gave her a grim smile. "Chris, she's dead."

* * *

 **Well, shit...things got a little intense. Don't worry, you don't really need to remember all of the creatures versus where they're from. I'll only introduce a few of them during this/the sequel and I'll always state in some way or another hwere they're from if it matters to the plot :)**

 **Things are a little tense with Tris and Eric. Lemme explain it this way, witches and Wolves are sort of like enemies. Like how vampires and wolves always are. Figured I'd switch it up, lol. Were-folk were oppressed for a long time and a lot of subraces (werebears and others) died during the war. For the other races (vamps/witches) it was for control and power, werefolk just wanted to be seen as equal. That's why there's so much tension between werewolves and any other race, but mostly witches since (plot to be revealed at a later date)**

 **Anyway, hope you liked that. This might get one more? It is getting a sequel, don't worry :)**

 **Follow/favorite/review; do the lovely things you do!**

 **Until next time, bye-bye! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey all! This is a short chapter but I got done all I wanted to get done in it so i hope you're all happy with it :)**

 **Because this is the last chapter for BtB until Stars the Sever comes out :)**

 **Remember, not everything is going to get resolved. There's gonna be plenty of drama. I need something to work with, right?**

 **This is AU**

 **Characters may be ooc at times/during certain situations**

 **I do not own Divergent or any related characters/situations**

 **Rated M: strong language/sexual content**

 **Enjoy :)**

* * *

Chris took in a deep breath, her head shaking softly. "She's dead?"

Tris nodded softly, her eyes grim. "She passed away today."

"How do you know?"

"We went to visit her," Tris said, chewing on the inside of her cheek.

Christina narrowed her eyes. "Why?"

Tris sighed. _How the fuck do I explain this?_ "We needed her—for diplomatic reasons."

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"Chris, we're werewolves."

Christina gaped at her before she let out a gut-churning laugh. "You're high, too? I thought you said no to drugs?"

Tris exhaled through her nose, her eyes shut tight. "She's telling the truth," Will said.

"Show her," Eric barked.

"Who pissed in his doggie bowl?" Christina laughed. "Wow. Who opened the freezer? You're fucking cold, dude. That's no way to treat my Tris," She scoffed, her arms crossing over her chest. "Even if she is bat-shit crazy." Tris took a few steps back as she began to peel her clothes off. "Tris! What are you doing?!" Tris ignored her as she took a running leap, the familiar pain of tendons snapping and bones breaking all secondary to her now.

She shook her body, her fur swaying in her own breeze as she peered up to Christina. She whined softly as Will scratched behind her ear, her heart sinking as Christina stared at her with wide eyes. She let out a scream—the sound shrill and blood-boiling. Tris changed back and pulled her clothes on as fast as she could, Christina seemingly stuck in place. "Chris?" Will asked, his hand rubbing her shoulder softly. "We're all werewolves and you're a siren. That's—" He glanced to Tris and sealed his lips as she shook her head once. Christina looked back to Tris, her lips slightly parted and eyes wide.

Time seemed to be frozen in place, everyone's breaths stilling in their throats. Tris glanced around the living room. Zeke and Uriah were sitting on the couch, Eric was leaning on the wall to the hallway, and Will was standing just beside Christina—his hand still on her shoulder. _Oh, Chris._ Her full lips were tugging down at the ends, her dark eyes not blinking. Tris couldn't tell if she could see tears glistening behind her orbs but she could feel Christina's heartbeat drumming against her skin. "Chris," Tris whispered, her voice cracking at the end. "I'm so—"

Tris sealed her lips as Christina's dark orbs flashed to her, the brown almost red. Tris sucked in a deep breath, her eyes looking to Eric—anger sizzling beneath her skin as he averted his gaze. She turned back to Christina, taking a step backwards as Chris' hands lashed out. "Christina!" Will shouted as he held her shoulders back. Tris watched shadows dance across the walls as the candles burned brighter, the fires spiraling through the air.

Tris gasped as Christina's hands wrapped around her throat, her skin burning into Tris'. Zeke and Uriah tried to pry her hands off but Christina wouldn't budge. She glanced to Eric, his cold eyes on her—his arms across his chest. Gagging, Tris' slate-blue orbs locked on Christina. _I don't want to hurt you,_ Tris' mind hissed before she felt a hot energy pulse within her veins. She heard gasps falling from other people's lips as she felt symbols burn onto her flesh. She watched herself in Christina's eyes, an opaque purple light glittering over her skin. Tris wrapped her hands around Christina's wrists as she focused her energy there. She felt electricity burn through her fingers as Christina let go, a small whimper on her tongue. Will caught her as she fell backwards, his hand smoothing her hair from her face. Tris leaned beside him, her lips tugging down. "Is she okay?"

Will cradled Christina to his chest, a shaky breath on his tongue. "I think so. I just think everything was too much for her."

"Too much? She attacked Tris," Uriah snapped, his eyes looking between Eric and Tris.

"Her powers are coming in all at once. It's a lot to take in, both physically and emotionally. She just found out her mom died. And she just watched her best friend turn into a wolf." Zeke flashed a small smile to Tris. "I'm not trying to downplay—"

"It's okay," Tris quipped, her eyebrows furrowed together. "She should probably rest now. Her bedroom is right down that—unless you already know." Tris felt heat color her cheeks as Will smiled softly at her. He nodded and carried Christina down the hallway, his shoulder bumping into Eric's on the way. Tris felt his growl vibrate down her spine, her fists clenching by her sides. "We should probably clean up."

Zeke and Uriah helped Tris put out the candles, cleaning up the wax and ash. Tris didn't even feel his cold eyes on her. There were no shivers pulsing down her spine. Her lips tugged down at the ends, not even her anger there to keep her company.

Will came out a few moments later, his lips pursed. "She's okay. Asleep." He gave Tris a grave smile. "I'm sorry about that. I'm sure she didn't—"

Tris held her hand up, her eyes rolling. "It's fine. I'm alive."

"Speaking of. That was pretty cool, Trissy!" Uriah chimed in, his lips pulled up in a wide grin. Tris smiled back, ignoring the hot tears that burned beneath her eyes as Eric snorted. The air was thick until Uriah cleared his throat, his smile back on his face. "Was that a spell?"

Zeke smacked him on the back of the head. "Dude."

"What?"

Tris watched Eric from the corner of her eye. His jaw clenching and unclenching. "I don't really know," Tris said, her voice low.

"You never knew your mom was a witch?" Will asked, his green eyes bright.

Tris shrugged. "I was adopted. I never knew my birth-parents. I never cared to find out. My life was just fine how it was."

"How come you never told us you were adopted?" Uriah asked, his lips pouting.

"It never came up," Tris sighed. "It's not a big deal."

"Yeah, but there are different types of witches," Will remarked, his fingers rubbing his chin idly.

"Oh, no," Tris groaned, her head already beginning to throb. "Seriously? This gets more complicated?"

"You have no idea," Eric scoffed, his cold eyes locking with hers.

A cold chill washed over her as they locked gazes. She watched Will and Zeke back away, their hands pulling Uriah back. Tris took a step towards Eric, her eyes narrowed. "Excuse me?"

Eric's jaw grew rigid as he sucked on his teeth. "Witches and wolves don't get along. They never have and—"

Tris took another step towards him, her heart beating against her ribcage as he took a step forward, his chest puffed and fists clenched. "And what?" she scoffed. "They never will?" She inhaled sharply, his eyes a stormy gray. She took a step back, her throat burning with unshed tears. "Bullshit." His face was like the hardest stone, eyes a dark glass and lips in a thin line. "My father fell in love with my mother." She chewed on her lip, a sting beneath her skin as copper bubbled over her tongue. "I'm still a part of this pack," she said, her voice as cold as winter winds. "And I am going to help stop the war—then—" Tris sealed her lips after a moment of silence filled the air, her tongue not yet ready to form words she didn't know how to articulate yet. She shook her head before she stomped off down the hallway.

Tris opened the door to Christina's room, the black and white comforter draping across the floor. She watched Chris' chest rise and fall at a steady pace. Sighing, she shut the door and turned for the bathroom. The door clicked softly behind her and she stood in the white-tiled room.

Tris glanced at herself in the mirror, her dirty-blonde hair in messy waved that framed her face. Sighing, she smoothed down the frizz and ran her hands under the cool water. Splashing it on her face, she let a tear slide down with the water droplets. Tris glanced back to the mirror. _Just try it a little,_ her mind whispered as Tris tried to bring back the burning symbols to her skin. She huffed.

Nothing.

She tried again, her head splitting as she tried to focus her energy. She let out a small gasp, her cheeks pink and slate-blue orbs glistening. She sighed, her hands smoothing over the cold, marbled sink. Her vision was getting a bit hazy as she stared at her own eyes, a gasp on her tongue when clear-blue orbs appeared before her. _What?_ She squinted, the lightbulbs flashing here and there. She jumped back, clear-blue eyes and blonde hair tied back in a bun were staring at her—lips pulled up in a wide smirk. _Jeanine?_ She had opened her mouth to speak when the bathroom door slammed open, cold eyes locked on her. Eric glared at her a moment, his form in the doorway. Tris gaped at him before anger boiled in her veins. "Excuse you? What if I was on the toilet?"

Eric snorted as he stepped into the bathroom, closing the door behind him as Tris backed into the opposite wall. She crossed her arms over her chest. "I—" he began before sealing his lips, his fists shaking by his sides.

Tris felt some of her anger fade away, a sigh on her tongue as she stepped forward to him—her lip between her teeth as he flinched away from her touch. But she didn't stop. She pressed on, forcing her hands to smooth up his chest—his body trembling before leaning into her touch. "I know how it must be," she said, her voice tired. "I get that witches and werewolves are mortal enemies."

Eric exhaled softly through his nose, his head shaking. "It's not just that, Tris."

She wrapped her arms around his neck, a soft sigh escaping her when his arms slid around her waist. "Then what is it?" She growled low in her throat when he swallowed hard, his gaze averted. She stood up on her tip-toes and pressed her forehead to his, their eyes locked together. "You can tell me. Talk to me, Eric."

She watched him lick his lips, his fingers pressing into her hips more fiercely. "I—witches took everything from me. My family. My father," Eric choked out, his voice gruff and broken. "He died in the war."

"I'm sorry," she said. "I thought the war happened a long time ago, though?"

He smirked at her, her stomach doing flips at the sight of it. "Werewolves can live for a long time, Tris. Longevity is a common thing among most supernatural races."

"Oh, silly me. How could I have forgotten?" Tris snarked, her eyes rolling.

Eric nicked her chin softly, his eyebrow quirked. "Easy there, Little Girl." She huffed, her eyes narrowed. "My mom," he said, his voice low. "She stayed back in Erudite with a few other wolves while my sister and I moved to Dauntless. She wanted to keep the peace there. But I think it was mostly because it was home and I reminded her too much of him—of my father."

Tris' lips tugged down at the ends as she pressed her body close to his—trying to touch away his pain. "I thought you said that all of the wolves in Erudite—oh Eric, I am so sorry. Do you know what happened?"

She watched his Adam's apple bob up and down, his lips slightly parted. "I just know that wolves have gone missing there and no one's done anything about it. So we stay away."

"Why haven't they done anything?" Tris asked, her voice sharp. "It's not right! If wolves are going missing then something has to be done. No investigations or anything?"

Eric smoothed a stray hair behind her ear as he shook his head, his lips pursed. "We're second-class citizens to everyone else."

"That's not fair, though. Our people have gone missing," Tris snapped, ignoring the way Eric's lips twitched up when the words 'our people' fell from her lips. "Wait," she said, her eyes flashing to his. "You have a sister?" Eric nodded. "Where is she? How come I haven't met her?"

"I had a sister," he corrected. He took another shaky breath. "She went to Erudite to confront them—to find our mother."

"And she never came back," Tris supplied for him. "I'm so sorry, Eric."

"And I know that maybe not all witches are bad—they're people who can make up their own choices. And I know it's not fair to be angry at you for who you were born to be and for things you had nothing to do with." Tris swallowed hard, something odd churning in her gut. "All were-folk were held accountable for the actions of a few—how is that fair, either?" Eric averted his gaze, a sigh on his tongue. "I'm sorry."

"You don't—"

His growl sent a shiver down her spine. "I do, Tris. Just accept it."

She cupped his cheek and made him face her, his eyebrows knitted together and eyes silver. "I'll never stop loving you." She watched him grow rigid, his fingers trembling against her hips. "Maybe fate chose us. Maybe we chose us. Whatever it is—I'll love you, forever. No matter what." She watched him suck in a deep breath before she pressed her lips to his softly, smirking when he tried to deepen the kiss as she pulled away. "You're an asshole. But I love you for you. And this, what we have, is crazy. It's insane. It was a series of events that happened really fast and now we're here—trying to help my best friend edge her way into the supernatural world. And my manager was dragged in with me, too." Tris sighed softly, her hand running up the side of his face—her fingers working into his hair. "And we have to stop another war from happening. But we're in this together. So, don't you dare try to pull that alpha-bullshit on me. Understand?"

He nodded softly before he pressed his lips to hers, as gentle as rose petals. "I love you," he whispered against her lips, his words tickling her skin.

She smiled at him. "Say it again."

"I love you."

"One more time," she whispered, her fingers tugging on his hair. He growled low in his throat, the sound vibrating on her tongue.

"I love—" She crashed her lips to his, their tongues dancing together. She shivered as she felt his hands lift the fabric of her shirt up, his thumbs smoothing over her hardening nipples poking through her bra. She giggled as he nipped down her body, his tongue tracing the valley between her breasts. She braced herself against the wall, the coldness of it seeping into her bones as he ignited her flesh.

"In Christina's bathroom?" she asked, her voice breathy and low.

He quirked his brow up at her as he kissed down her stomach. "Are you complaining?"

She shook her head as she leaned back, her core tightening with each trace of his tongue. His nimble fingers pulled down her pants and underwear in one stroke, her body shivering as cold air washed over her. Her legs spread open as he nibbled up each thigh. Her fingers worked their way back through his hair as his mouth latched onto her. Her other hand stifled her moans as his tongue swirled around inside her. His hands pinned her hips down when she tried to roll them forward, her legs quivering as he flicked his tongue over her bundle of nerves. Electricity shot through her veins, her spine tingling down to her toes as he plunged deeper inside of her.

He entered a finger, his digit curling as his tongue flicked between her sensitive walls. Her head lulled back, her teeth pinching the flesh on her palm as her walls clamped down around him. He had added another finger, stretching her out as her body grew rigid, a spasm rocking through her. She was pelting her palm with her hot breath, her eyes peering to the mirror through her thick eyelashes—her eyelids drooping a little.

She let out a gasp, a moan bubbling up her throat as he lapped up her juices. Her toes curled as clear-blue eyes took over her reflection. Her skin was aflame, tingles boiling in her veins as goosebumps prickled her flesh—her hair a brighter blonde and tied back in a bun. Tris let out a shaky breath, his arms cradling her waist as her legs gave out—her red-lipped smirk the last thing she saw before the lights burned out.

Eric held Tris close to him, his hands smoothing over her hair as the bulbs fizzled out. "Tris, are you okay?"

She nodded, her skin as hot as a blue flame. "What am I?" She hadn't realized she had asked it out loud until they slid to the cold floor together, her head pressed against his chest.

"We'll figure this out," he whispered, his fingers rubbing circles on her back—the sound of Jeanine's laughter trying to overtake the gentle rhythm of his heartbeat.

* * *

 **Well shit. Tris and Eric are sort of okay now, but there are going to be moments where things aren't so okay, just to warn ya.**

 **Chris is going to have to come to terms with her dead mom and her powers and the fact that most of the people she knows are werewolves.**

 **Oh, and the war. That thing.**

 **What's Erudite doing with wolves? Why were they disappearing? Where are they? What happened to Eric's mom and sister? How will things pan out?**

 **Find out next time, in the sequel :p**

 **remember, all sequels will be coming out together. So I have to finish my first round of stories first :)**

 **Please note I am taking no more prompts at this time. The last one I am taking is from CamiP (she knows what it is ;p )**

 **Follow/favorite/review; do the lovely things you do!  
**

 **until next time, bye-bye!**


	11. an

Okay so this profile has been hacked. I dunno how long this will stay here or when they'll change the password.

But I have a new profile: DarkDesires101

I will try to continue my stories. There was a housefire and I lost all of the handwritten plans for them and my laptop fried so I dont have originals and they're no longer on here. So, it may be a while before I can continue them, I am so sorry. Love you all!

So, go to my new profile. I have new works I am working on to get myself back in the swing of things. I didn't abandon you. I just had a lot of stuff go down. Had to put my cat down, she was my baby. Then moved into a new house and the house burns down, like is reality real? I hand wrote my ideas and chapters for the stories and I lost it all. So, be patient with me please! In the meantime, I will have some new stuff up soon!

Love,

Darien :)


End file.
